Fate Or Just a Word (rewrite)
by MetTheRealWorld
Summary: So I decided to rewrite this one, but I'm not taking down the other one. Same sort of idea, just kinda changed. Rated k just more for language
1. Chapter 1

The story begins when I was just a child. It seems weird that as a once innocent child ends up going so far in life.

When I was in the second grade was when I received my Millennium Belt. My dad told me that it was a birthday present than an apology. The thing was, I got it several weeks after my birthday. I was pretty upset that my dad was too caught up in work to even care about me or my mom. Though I was only eight at the time I got that this was important to him and got paid really well. He knew that he would be out in Egypt on my birthday and didn't have the nerve to tell my mom or me.

One day several months later, my dad became sick, had a stroke and had to be hospitalized. Weeks after being in the hospital and him having to go through several blood tests, numerous scans and several surgeries, my mom and I were told that he had only a few months to live because of a heart problem, that a pacemaker could only do so much, stage 4 cancer, and an inoperable brain tumor. All I really remember was crying a lot. He was discharged a few days later.

Three days later, his dad showed up. We all had dinner together, and my dad went to bed strangely early. No one really questioned why and his dad came in a few minutes later to spend time with him. Several minutes later I hear.

"CASSIE CALL 911".

I obviously do that and it was really hard trying to keep calm. I nearly had a panic attack once or twice while waiting. 10 minutes later paramedics finally show up and I get questioned in what I saw. I think it was my belt that kept me as calm as I was. The sad thing is that he didn't survive to get to the hospital. It was the most horrible experience of my life. When the funeral came, it was difficult to not cry despite it being a funeral. All I remember was there being a lot of close family and friends that came. It was the worst feeling ever knowing that I would never get to see my dad again.

Except after the funeral, I was walking towards the car and out of nowhere some guy came up and snatched my belt. I don't even know how he got off of me. The guy was probably a few hundred feet from where I was, burning my belt. It took me 10 seconds to reach him and tackle. For a moment I forgot about my belt, I was just hitting the guy for taking my belt. Despite being small I was able to get a good beating on him.

Then I remembered about my belt. Then the sprinkler system went off. For a moment I was thinking well what if the fire isn't put out. The sprinklers did the trick and put the fire out. I dropped knees and started crying.

"Why. Why did this have to happen" I said

"What? What's wrong, Cassie?" one of my mom's friends asked.

"Everything. Everything that's happened so far." I sobbed

"There was a fire here?"

"My belt was in that fire" I screamed

"Is it okay?"

"I don't know I don't want to touch it yet."

I was soaked and miserable. I was still questioning why someone would want to destroy my belt. Little did I know how important my belt was to the balance of the world. Life just really hated me. At least the belt went unharmed in that fire.

After the funeral, noting real big happened until I was in middle school.


	2. Chapter 2

Middle school comes and it's my final year, thank god. My mom kept dragging me over to this one game shop that sold cards to a game called Duel Monsters, owned by Solomon Mutou. Apparently it was created by some guy named Maximillion Pegasus. Due to my mom spending several weekends I had to spend time with Solomon's grandson Yugi.

Despite spending almost every weekend at that game shop, Yugi and I never talked. He was trying to figure out some puzzle he had. I wasn't much help because I was keeping up with my school work. I don't think he had any friends and I don't think we are friends, maybe more of acquaintances if anything. The few times we did talk it was about duel monsters. I have to admit he knew the game pretty well. Little did I know that something was going to happen?

Two weeks after my birthday I was walking home, I kept hearing at one of those outside shop that someone broke into some house near the park. That was where I lived and nearly another half mile to go till from that location. So, I ran all the way home with all my school stuff and a bass clarinet. It was not easy.

It was my house that was raided. Most of the furniture was gone, all the electronics, and a few shirts were all gone. All of my jewelry and my moms were there. It was weird because my laptop and my mom's computer were still here. All I could do was break down and cry. My neighbor, who was walking her dog, saw that the door was open and said, "Cassie? Are..", but couldn't finish her sentence because she saw me on the ground crying.

"What happened" she asked

"Everything is gone, it was raided" I sobbed

"How?" she responded

"I don't know, I came home and saw that everything is gone."

"Does your mom know? She asked

"No, I haven't been able to pull myself together enough to call." I said

I was finally able to call my mom. To put it short, she was extremely pissed, and trying to blame it on me. She was the last person to be at home. She didn't bother asking what was gone or anything. Apparently it wasn't a priority for her to come home when I called; she just said it would have to wait until she got off. It was three hours until she got off.

When my mom finally got home, she found me laying on the couch and our neighbor sitting in another chair.

"Whats the damage" she asked

"Some furniture, all the electronics, and a few shirts" I replied

"What the hell" she yelled

"Don't look at me, its not my fault. You must have forgotten to lock the door" I said defensively

My mom rolled her eyes. "Are you sure I was the last person at home"

"I was over at a friend's house last night remember"

"Don't remember" She responded.

My mom didn't have the money to replace any of the furniture, or electronics that were stolen. It was going to cost 8 or 9 grand to replace everything that was stolen. Two couches, a recliner, a coffee table, an entertainment center, PS2, PS3, Wii and a few other small items is what needed to be replaced.

I never realized that my millennium belt was stolen. But when I went to look for it, it was gone from where I normally hide it. (Not going to say where I normally hide it) I was unbelievably pissed that it was gone and started freaking out. Don't worry I did check all of my room before I started freaking out. Whoever the intruder was did not realize what the belt meant to me, I did know he/she took it for monetary gain or what.

That weekend we were again at Yugi's house. My mom explained what happened. They felt bad that it happened to us. Solomon was really nice and offered my mom a part time job at the card shop. As for me, I did various odd jobs around my neighborhood. It did not work very well, but I had to do what I had to do to make money.

After months of my mom and me saving and a little bit of searching, a handful of generous people donated two couches, a recliner, and a coffee table. The cool part was that they all matched with each other and the color of the walls in my house. We still needed an entertainment center, PS2, PS3, Wii and a few other small items. That was still about another two grand to be able to afford everything and we only made about $1500. There was another problem still; my millennium belt was still gone.

I knew before I started high school I wanted to change how I looked. Before I started, I had long and beautiful dirty blond hair. I kinda stopped growing so im officially 5'7''. Don't judge me. At least I'm not as short as Yugi. He's like really short, but that's how it is for most of his family. My plan of action was to have my hair cut short with bangs across my forehead and the edges died purple with the rest of my hair became naturally dark brown. Clothing wise, besides the Domino high school required uniform, gag right, well the girls uniform in my opinion, consisted of various band tee's, blue skinny jeans, high top vans or mid-calf boots, fingerless gloves, 2 belts with one worn normally and the boys Domino high jacket. I got the jacket from my cousin when it became too small for him.

* * *

A/N: yeah another update.


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks after school got out, I was walking around the city, I was waiting for Yugi cuz he wanted to hang out, and I kept getting this feeling like I should go into this one thrift store near my house. We had about two weeks left of summer before school started. After looking around a few isles, I looked into one of the boxes. It was just my luck, and my belt was there. It was hidden in some box under some stuff. I trusted my gut feeling and a little bit of searching, but I found it. Trying to get it out of the store was another problem, I couldn't just steal it. So I asked how much it was. Ended up being $20, it was a total rip off.

As I was checking out, my phone went off. It was my mom, freaken great. I was expecting a call or message from Yugi.

"What is it" I said, rolling my eyes

"whatcha doing"

"Nothing" _god I wish you would leave me alone_

"Just making sure you're okay, bye"

"Bye"

As a clicked end a text message appeared, it was from Yugi.

_Hey Cassie, where are you_

_ Hey Yugi, I'm in that weird and creepy thrift store near my house_

I kinda figured he wanted me to come over, so I started walking over as I waited for him to reply.

"_Are you coming over today?"_

_ "Yeah, already on my way"_

"_Don't forget we have orientation today"_

Yugi was already waiting outside when I showed up. He gave me a hug. I'm guessing he was glad to see me.

"We have orientation today?" I asked.

"Yeah we do. You forgot?"

"Yeah… You should know me by now. I have a tendency to forget things."

As we were walking over to Domino High, all I could think was how much I was going to hate those uniforms. At least Yugi agreed that the girl uniforms were crap looking. There was no point in trying to fight their uniform rule. No one has been able to win a court case about them. There were some girls who looked pretty horrible in the uniform, no joke. Its not a pretty sight either. After talking for a while, we finally arrived at the school.

When we walked onto the campus we were greeted by some of the staff and we were separated. I was guessing it was by gender because I was pushed into an all-girls line.

"Next" The woman at the table yelled

I walked up to her and handed her all the form I needed to turn in. I didn't care what I was wearing wasn't considered feminine enough. She gave me this kind of "why the hell are you wearing that" look.

"Go down there to the uniform line" the woman said.

Great, I got to stand in another line. This was the line I hated the most. At least the next line was where I would get my schedule. After about 20 minutes of waiting I hear.

"Next" Another woman said.

I walked up and handed her my school id that I got. I was guessing it was to start filling out some form for the school uniform. After about a minute or so the woman got up and went over to some boxes. She came back with a bag with everything I would need for my uniform.

"There are instructions on how it put it together." She said sweetly.

She handed me the bag and sent me off to the next line. At least someone isn't being a bitch to me like the last lady was. Stupid skank. Finally, I was able to get my schedule. I knew that most of my classes were going to be a waste of time, but it was required.

My Schedule 

Concert Band

Geometry

English

Biology

Health/Geography

Computer class

Marching Band

At least I was able to take band, the school tried to get me in some art classes. Yeah no, me and art. Not a good idea. I was sure Yugi would be done before me because there were fewer guys there. I was pretty wrong,

"_hey where are you"_ I texted

"_Im still in line"_

"_Which line are you in?"_

"_The last one. There are just a few more people. Still up for lunch together?"_

_"Yeah I am. I'll be in the front of the school"_

_ "K. see you there"_

It was another ten minutes until he appeared. I was betting he was just as hungry as I was, going by the look on his face. I didn't blame him, I was too.

"Hey, sorry it took so long." He paused "You found your belt?"

"Oh, yeah I did. It was in that thrift store near my house."

We started walking towards some burger place that was on our way to his place. I was all whatever about it, he didn't really care either.

"Burgers okay? Please tell me you didn't have to pay for it."

"Yeah they are okay. Yeah I had to pay for it. Rip off though."

"That sucks. How much?"

"$20"

We went to burger world and walked back to his place. We both figured his grandfather would be hungry too. At least burger world was only a few short blocks from where he lived, which was good because we had most of our school stuff. Yugi's grandfather was glad that we were finally back and that we brought food back. He was just as surprised that my belt was back in the right hands.

Most of freshman year I left Yugi alone with his other friend Teá. They've known each other just as long if not longer than I've known him. I felt bad though but band was sucking up most of what free time I would have had. After the festival in early spring, my time was freed up. Yugi was glad that finally that I was able to hang out with him. Yes I was able to get to know Teá too.

* * *

A/N: yeah. I hated this chapter for some reason. Theres no freaked action... oh wait that's why.. so yeah leave a comment please.


	4. Chapter 4

Sophomore year was here and the year was going until this one day. Yugi solved the millennium puzzle and everything changed.

One day I was walking to my locker on the second floor, and as I approached my locker a fight was going on. Go figure, there was one every few days. This one was different. This one involved some guy named Tristan, Joey and some other guy. As it went on, I saw someone run towards the fight. It happened to be Yugi.

Yugi stood up for Tristan and Joey. He used his own body as a shield to protect them. I felt so bad and had to do something. I stepped in front of Yugi, putting my own live at danger. I didn't care though. The guy hesitated for a minute, then took a swing but missed. Little did he know I was a tenth degree black belt in Karate, some training in kung Fu and some kick boxing. I didn't get very far because a teacher saw that he was trying to hit a girl. Stupid teacher doesn't know when someone can handle themselves. After a day or so, Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Teá and I became friends.

The five of us were in history, thank god it was our last class of the day and Yugi and Joey were dueling. Yugi was kicking Joey's ass. Joey was mad that he lost, but he didn't have that great of a balanced deck, just all monsters. Yeah, that doesn't always work out that well. We told him that his deck needed to be better and Grandpa owned a game shop. He mentioned a rare card that his grandpa owned and it was a really rare one too. None of us were paying that much attention to Kaiba. Just because it's Kaiba.

Later on at grandpa's shop, some guy named Seto Kaiba showed up demanding his Blue Eyes White Dragon. Yugi's grandfather held the one of 4 that were ever created. Kaiba held the other 3. He tried to trade for the card and even to buy it, but Grandpa refused, since the card is of high sentimental value to him. Kaiba left and was pissed beyond belief. We kinda brushed it off.

The next day when we got to Yugi's place, the phone rang. It was Kaiba. He told Yugi that his grandpa is over at Kaibacorp and not doing so well. When we arrived, Kaiba told us that he kidnapped him and challenged him to a Duel. He defeated Grandpa and overwhelmed him with the holographic technology used in the Duel. When we arrived Kaiba ripped the Blue-Eyes White Dragon card after winning it so that it could never be used against him. Everyone was just in shock that it happened.

Grandpa trusted Yugi with his own deck. Tristan and Tea took Grandpa to the hospital, while Joey and I stayed to cheer Yugi on. Outraged, Yugi dueled Kaiba as Yami Yugi. Joey and I were not expecting the holograms to be so.. real. Yami is put in a tight place after Kaiba Summoned all 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons. Yami somehow wins by discovering the secret to the mysterious pieces he held and managed to win by summoning Exodia. After winning, Yami inflicted a Mind Crush on Kaiba dispelling his evil half.

A few days later the gang and I were sitting at Yugi's place watching the duel monster championships when, his grandpa walked in holding a box.

"This came for you" He said

"What is it?" Yugi replied looking at the box

"Industrial Illusions" I read the box looking over Yugi's shoulder. "I've heard of them. Its owned by some guy named Pegasus. He's the guy who does the duel monsters stuff. Don't open it Yugi. I don't trust it. There's something weird about him."

Regardless of what I said Yugi watched the video. I had a horrible feeling something bad was about to happen.

"Greeting Yugi. I am Maximillion Pegasus." The guy on the video said.

"He was the guy on that duel monsters show." Joey said.

"I have heard many things about you Yugi, like you defeating Seto Kaiba. So I decided to look into it further. Right now we shall hold a duel. We shall play with a strict time limit of 15 minutes and when time is up the player with the highest life points wins."

"What?" Joey and Tristan said.

_I have a bad feeling about this_ I thought. _There is something about this guy that's making me feel uneasy._ Then, Pegasus released his shadow magic on us, freezing everyone except for Yugi and unknowingly myself

"What did you do Pegasus?" Yugi demanded.

"Don't worry little Yugi. I will return you after our game" he replied.

"Start the clock." Yami said, taking over Yugi's body.

"You have never played a game like this" Pegasus said placing a card down. "Don't bother, you are about to play a dragon. I know every move you will make, before you make it"

"What?" Yami said, surprised that he knew what card it was. Regardless Yami still played that card.

"I can guess your next move and counter it with this" he said holding up and playing a Dragon Capture Jar. It captured Yami's Kamori Dragon.

"This realm is called the Shadow Realm. It's where the impossible is possible." Pegasus said, laughing slightly.

"What you're saying.."

"Tell me Yugi, Do you believe there is magic in these cards." Pegasus asked.

"You tell me, you did create this." Yami replied.

"What if I told you I didn't" Pegasus stated.

Yami didn't say anything. He just looked really confused.

"In ancient times, the Egyptians called this the shadow games. Pharaohs would hold this duels but not with cards like we do. They used real monsters, with real powers and nearly lost all control. "

"Sounds like a good story, but they can't be real." Yami said.

"Well, tell that to my Dragon Piper, watch him as he frees the Kamori Dragon, but puts him under my control"

"Shit" was all that came out

Pegasus looked at me. Just shocked. His face said everything, he didn't know how I entered this shadow game.

"Im pretty sure you'll figure out soon enough Pegasus."

Pegasus brought Yami's attention back to the game, sense they were on a timed duel. Yami tried to defend, but was unable to. Pegasus continued to spew out crap, including stuff about the eight millennium items. Near the end of the time limit, 5 seconds to be exact, Yami tried to lower Pegasus' life points with the Summond Skull, but was unsuccessful.

"If you were successful little Yugi, I would have lost. Next we duel, we shall play for higher stakes, and I mean much higher stakes." Pegasus stated.

"I'm done with these games Pegasus."

"No, Im not giving you a choice. I do possess one of the 8 millennium items, the all-powerful millennium eye." He said, pulling away his hair that covered one eye. "that's what I thought Yugi-boy. Now witness the true power of my eye. I have found, given the proper incentive, anyone can be made to duel."

"Oh shit."

Out of nowhere, Yugi's grandfather showed up on tv. This meant the shadow game was over, for now and that Pegasus had won. No one knew what happened except for me and Yugi.

"What happened, Yugi" Joey yelled.

"Grandpa's soul was taken" Yugi cried out

"What how?" He replied

"He had a millennium item." I said, holding back my anger

"What" Tristan said." I don't get it"

"Apparently he has one of eight. I kinda know about them. I know that each possess a power." I said

"What kind of power" Joey said.

"I don't know. I know that Yugi's was held by whoever the Egyptian ruler was, but I could be wrong with that. I don't know if it has any other powers except for uses in the shadow realm. Mine, um, has use to go to the shadow realm, it protects from the other items. I don't know if it does anything else." I said

"What about Pegasus and his eye?" Yugi said.

"That one takes souls, like you just saw and access to the shadow realm. Otherwise I don't really know. I know that that one kid, I think his name was Bakura had one. I don't know what it does. I do not know what the other items are or what they do. Sorry" I said.

"It's okay, Cassie. At least we know something now." Yugi said.

"Are you still going to enter that competition Yug?" Joey asked

"I kinda have to now. He has my grandpa's soul."

A few hours later everyone left to go home. I didn't leave quite yet, I needed to make sure Yugi was okay. I know that sounds a little over protective, but he did help me through a lot.

"You okay Yugi?" I asked

"Crap, I didn't realize you were still here Cassie." Yugi said.

"Sorry. I thought you saw that I didn't leave." I pulled Yugi into a hug "You want me to stay tonight?"

"No its okay, I'll be fine tonight"

"Okay. See you at school tomorrow" I said.

I did feel pretty bad that this happened to him. Grandpa is the only family Yug seems to have now. _Shit. I was supposed to be home hours ago. Mom is going to kill me._ I knew I had to get home, like now, so I ran the almost 2 miles home, in the dark. I slowly opened the door, to see that my mom wasn't at home. As I closed the door there was a note.

_"Cassie—I see that you are not home yet. There is a package on the kitchen counter for you. You'll have to figure out your own dinner because I won't be home until ten. Don't make a huge mess_

_ Mom"_

I knew I was screwed big time when mom got home in an hour. I wasn't very hungry, but I still grabbed an apple and an orange and went to my room with the box. I didn't bother to look at who it was from when I grabbed the box, but the colors were oddly familiar.

"Industrial Illusions" read the address after I placed it on my bed.

"Not this again. God damn you Pegasus. Fuck you and your games" I yelled flipping it off and throwing the box against the wall "I'm not going to open the box. So don't want another shadow game"

I just left it on my bed and went to start my homework. _Might as well get something done, I know I won't be able to finish it tonight but it will be something_. I thought. I knew I couldn't practice, my bass and music was at school, my homework, only had to highlight a section of stuff for chemistry. When I finished, I heard my mom walk in.

"Cassie? Are you home?"

"Yeah im right here" I said, walking out of my room.

"Where the hell have you been?" She yelled

"I was at Yugi's" I screamed

"What was in that box" she demanded

"Something I want thrown away NOW!" I said

"Why? What was in it"

"Nothing I need" I said

I ran to my room, opened the box, grabbed the glove and star chips out, hid them and gave my mom the box. I didn't want to risk watching the video. Pegasus creeps me out way too much. And I really didn't want a shadow game

The next day we didn't pile ourselves at Yugi's; I was guessing we had our own thing to do. I was whatever about it. Joey received a video from his sister. They haven't seen each other sense their parents divorced 6 years before. Her blindness was getting worse and she might not be able to ever see her brother again. The next day we were told about the video. We all felt bad that Joey's sister was going blind. She means everything to him.

"Hey can I tell you guys something?" I asked

"Yeah, what is it?" Tristan responded.

"I was also invited to that tournament."

"What?" everyone stated

I grabbed my backpack and pulled out the star chips and glove. I still felt weird about being invited.

"Damn. I never thought you would be picked for something like this." Joey said.

"I never knew you even played." Tristan said.

A few days later Yugi and I received an envelope that contained a card to get on the island, get on the boat, Glory of the King's Opposite Hand and Glory of the King's Hand. The Glory of the King's Hand is needed to claim the tournament cash prize. The Glory of the King's Opposite Hand allows the winner to challenge Pegasus for the Championship. I knew when the time came; I wouldn't be able to choose between the Glory of the King's Opposite Hand and Glory of the King's Hand. There are just too many possibilities with either.

* * *

A/N: oh look finally something happened. Just you know some soul taken and stuff. Just sayn I don't know if I would want to duel Pegasus. And that's just with or without the item. But yeah please leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So yeah more duelist kingdom. so procrastinating right now to do my Chemistry work.

* * *

Today is the day that Duelist Kingdom starts, great. The boat leaves in 4 hours and I'm not even ready to leave despite having four more hours. Damn you procrastination problem. I knew one thing for sure, my deck was done. That means one less thing I had to worry about. I knew I would be freaking out last minute, trying to get ready.

It was weird today; my backpack seemed like a dark hole or one of those infinite storage cubes, even though it's a backpack, from that show Jimmy Neutron, in a way. I was able to fit another pair of pants, some socks, a pair of shorts, a few t-shirts, extra cards and some water. I didn't see the need to bring food, I was so wrong later on. I had a feeling Yugi and everyone else was already ready to go. When the time came for us to enter the boat, a little incident happened.

"What? What do you mean you need a star chip to get on" Joey complained

"That's the rule. Now get out of line before I call the cops on you" The guard said

"He has a star chip." Yugi said

"I do?" Joey said. I looked confused

"Yeah you do." Yugi said handing Joey one of his.

"Thanks Yugi, I owe you"

"Come on guy. You two are so weird" I yelled from the boat.

The three of us were standing around talking Yugi was cool and gave Joey a few cards for his deck. I thought it was sweet, in a weird sort of way. Then Weevil came up to us. I'm sorry, gross; I can't wait to squash him and his insect deck. I could care less if he won the championship.

"I was wondering Yugi, if I could see your Exodia cards" Weevil asked.

I had a bad feeling about this, but I knew I couldn't say anything because I didn't want to alter any events.

"Sure" Yugi said handing him the cards.

"hmmm" he said, then threw them over the railing.

"NO!" Joey, Yugi and I screamed.

Not having much reacting time, I put my backpack down and jumped over the railing. Joey jumped over a minute later to help. I had most of the pieces when he came up for air, meaning I had 4 of the 5. He had found the last piece when he jumped in. I was so grateful that he helped.

"Joey, Cassie swim towards the boat" Yugi screamed.

I didnt realize the boat was already that far in front of us, damn. I really thought we were screwed, but it took a few to get back over to the boat. That swim back to the boat was a bitch, and I've done quite a bit of swimming in my life. Joey left the piece he found with me. I mentioned that I would give the 5 pieces back after they dried.

"Aint life a bitch" I muttered after getting back on the boat. "Weevil is a little asshole"

"Yeah, I swear I will kick his little bug ass next time I see him" Joey said.

"Im with you on that" I said.

"No. violence isnt the answer" Yugi said.

"Damn, fine." I said, _Im still going to kill that little fucker_

I smirked; Joey knew what I was thinking and was willing to join me. Yeah I know, I'm evil, get over it. We eventually met another duelist named Mai. She seemed like a stupid stuck up prick. It was just something about her personality right then and there.

After arriving on the island, everyone was told to go up the stairs and from there we would be informed of what to do. Great, 201 steps, fuck. Why couldn't there be an escalator or something else. But noooo it just has to be fucking stairs, one more thing on my list of reasons why I hate Pegasus. I rolled my eyes. All the duelist were standing around for almost an hour before Pegasus came out.

"Welcome my guests. I am your host, Maximillion Pegasus. I am grateful for all of you for being here. One piece of advice I have for all of you is that there a new rules." He put his hands together "Unfortunately, I will not tell you about these special new rules, you will have to learn about them as you duel. You will have one hour to prepare. May the odds be ever in your favor?" He smirks then walks back inside.

Yeah I know; Hunger Games reference. Who freaken cares, because I don't. Once the tournament started, Yugi tracked down Weevil to get revenge, but Weevil fled, leading him into a forest. Yugi suspected this was to do with the new rules Weevil mentioned. Weevil led them to a meadow, where he accepted Yugi's challenge, as his monsters got field power bonus there.

"Yugi, kick his ass for what he did. He doesn't deserve to be here after that" I yelled.

"Squash his bug deck" Tristan yelled

"Hey guys, I'll be back in a few. Okay?" I asked

"Where are you going" Teá responded

"Going to duel some people, Yugi shoudnt go into Pegasus' castle dueling alone. Besides I spot some easy prey" I smirked.

"Make it quick. We all need to be here for Yugi" Joey said.

"Will do" I said.

One hour, three duels and six more star chips later, I came back to the group. Yami was in a rough spot, Weevil had his Great Moth on the field, shit.

Side note…. Yami and Yugi are the same person for right now. Not going to give anything away right now with who this Yami person is except that he comes out of the puzzle when Yugi duels. For now don't be confused when people say 'Yugi' when Yami is in his place.

_This is fucking fantastic_ I thought. "Yugi is fucked with that thing on the field"

"No shit" Mai said. "Yugi's going to lose with that thing on the field"

"No one asked you Mai" Teá said

"Both of you shut it before I kick both of your asses" I screamed rolling my eyes. "Cuz I will do it"

I looked back up at Yami, he had this look on his face. I had a feeling that it was the card that he needed to win this duel, don't think anyone else picked up on it.

"My turn and I summon Makiu, the Magical Mist" Yami said, smiling.

"NO! My precious bug. I was so close to winning. It's it's." Weevil said sadly.

"Serves you right, you little ass" I muttered, smiling at myself.

"My Great Moth, ATTACK." Weevil screamed, laughing.

Yami started laughing, despite only having a few life points left. We all looked at him confused. Out of nowhere Yami plays Summond Skull and creams Weevil. Joey and I stood there laughing because Weevil lost. No one else found it funny, we just looked stupid. Joey's stomach starts to growl and he asks if any of the others brought any food with them. Finding out no one did, Joey wonders, how will they get through the rest of the competition with nothing to eat? Téa starts to freak out, saying they'd better do something fast, saying that she's got to have her five basic food groups. Tristan says he's got it covered, but in fact all he's brought is an outdoor survival guide. Tristan says it lists all the roots and berries they can eat. No one's impressed. But then Joey smells something cooking, and takes off. Téa thinks Joey's hallucinating, but Tristan reminds them it wasn't Joey's brain that beat Mai, it was his nose. They all follow Joey.

We caught up with Mako Tsunami aka the freaky fish guy. Well Joey and Tristan came up with it. The rest of us didn't come up with it. We kinda got yelled at by him for eating his food without his permission, then ate more with his permission, threw a harpoon at Yugi and then challenged Yugi to a duel. I was never a fish person, but Mako made it good, but yet again his harpoon almost hit me in the face. A Dueling arena rises up out of the sea, its playing field half land, half sea. They each wager two stars, and Mako thinks that finally he's met an adversary of real merit. Mako's monster remain hidden under water. Yugi's a bit thrown by having to duel against monsters he can't see. How can he know which monster to play when he can't see what he's fighting? When Yugi plays Full Moon to power up Silver Fang the Full Moon also causes the sea levels to rise. Mako continues to flood the field. Mako says he used to love going out to sea with his father, just the two of them on their boat. In flashback, Mako's father looks out over the waves and tells little Mako there's a storm blowing in. Suddenly, Mako recounts, the calm, friendly sea turned into a raging maelstrom, pitching their boat as if it were a toy. Mako's father tied him to the mast to keep him on the boat, but a huge wave swept his father out to sea. Mako is convinced his father is still alive, and is determined to buy a boat so he can search the seven seas until he finds him.

Yugi understands Mako's determination, and now Joey and the others also see that Mako is fighting for someone other than himself. Yugi eventually gets his Giant Soldier of Stone to attack the Moon. Once the Moon is destroyed the field is dried up and Yugi uses Curse of Dragon combined with Burning Land to destroy Mako's monsters and reduce his life points to 0, winning the Duel. Then we saw some guy being thrown off the island after some guy, *cough, cough* it was Mokuba (Kaiba's brother) who started it *cough, cough*. We promised to help the guy. He said the guy had his face covered. We caught up with some guy who had his face covered, he challenged Yugi, the guy swiped some of Yugi's star chips, we figured out it was Mokuba, Mokuba was blaming Yugi for what happened to his brother. Mokuba says he doesn't know what Yugi did to Kaiba when he dueled him, but ever since that defeat, Kaiba hasn't been the same. Kaiba ran away because of Yugi, and with Kaiba gone, Pegasus moved right in. Some Kaiba Corp executives invited him to a secret board meeting. But where did Mokuba go? Suddenly, Mokuba sneaks up and grabs two of Yugi's Star Chips and starts to run off with them, saying if he can't beat Yugi, he'll have him disqualified.

The gang take off after him, and Yugi calls out to Mokuba that he'll never save Kaiba Corp that way. Mokuba stops while Yugi explains to him that Kaiba is just confused. After Yugi defeated him, he opened Kaiba's mind and removed all the dark influences that were making him evil. Now Kaiba's struggling to find himself. He realizes his way wasn't the right way, and he's searching his heart for answers. Mokuba understands, but he doesn't know what to do. Yugi asks Mokuba to trust him, telling him that they can defeat Pegasus together. He promises to help Mokuba and Kaiba, but tells Mokuba he must return the Star Chips and cards to the boy he stole them from. Mokuba agrees, and with only three minutes to spare before the boat leaves, they head back to the dock. We arrive at the dock, but the boat has already left. They protest that the time wasn't up yet, but Kemo says tough luck. One of Pegasus' goons, aka Kemo, threw out the star chips, some were Yugi's. The next thing he knew is that he was on the ground getting an ass kicking from me, it didn't work out all that well. Yugi challenges Kemo to a Duel for Mokuba's freedom. Kemo doesn't know why Yugi would waste his Star Chips on this brat, but he tells them to meet him at Arena 146 in four hours.

But when we arrived at Arena 146, Kemo says he's not going to be Dueling, and points to the dueling platform where Yugi's opponent stands. It's an old friend of theirs, Kemo says, who met with an unfortunate end earlier today. The gang stare in astonishment, and Yugi exclaims, Kaiba! But Kaiba looks strange, with dark lines under his eyes, and an evil look on his face. Yes, Kaiba says, it's he. And this time Yugi doesn't stand a "ghost" of a chance...Kaiba begins the Duel by summoning Hitotsu-Me Giant. Yugi reacts in horror, remembering that this is how Kaiba began their last Duel. Mokuba is stunned too, saying there's a card just like that in his brother's Deck but Joey tells him that just because it's the same card doesn't mean it's the same Deck. Yugi thinks Ghost Kaiba is trying to confuse him by making the same opening move that Kaiba did but it will have the same result. He counters with Dark Magician and destroys Hitotsu-Me Giant, reducing Ghost Kaiba's life points to 700. Ghost Kaiba laughs, telling Yugi he's as strong as ever but he says Yugi must have realized by now that he'll never win, the ghost really is Kaiba and he'll win this time. Yugi barely beat him last time and this time, Yugi no longer has his Exodia cards.

-An underground base (third person)-

Kaiba gets an update on what's been going on. A sassy computer voice tells him that while he was off gallivanting, a hostile takeover of Kaiba Corporation has begun. At the same time, Maximillion Pegasus kicked off his Duelist Kingdom tournament. If Pegasus or any of his representatives can defeat Yugi, the new Kaiba Corporation board has promised to turn over control of Kaiba Corp to him.

-The duel-

Yugi asks Ghost Kaiba if he's here to play head games or Duel Monsters. It's his move. Ghost Kaiba says this card is a blast from the past and plays Blue eyes. Yugi and the others are shocked and Joey says that only one Deck has that card. Mokuba wonders if what they say could it be true. Ghost Kaiba laughs and Yugi thinks, this really is Kaiba's Deck. Does that mean that Kaiba is really... ? Ghost Kaiba tells Yugi to admit that he was wrong. Then he says that not having a real body isn't so bad. He still gets to savor the finer things in life, like revenge!

-An underground base (third person)-

Kaiba begins to hack the Duelist Kingdom's computer system. He quickly discovers that all the data about Yugi's Duels are confidential. Therefore, he starts to hack the Industrial Illusions' satellite in order to access the Industrial Illusions' main computer called "Millenium computer"

-The duel-

Yugi wonders how he can defeat Ghost Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Kemo laughs, saying that for a stiff, Kaiba's got game. Mokuba still insists the Ghost isn't really his brother. He knows his brother, he says, and he's not mean like this. His brother is his best friend in the world and that thing's not him. Yugi wishes he could be as sure as Mokuba but he doesn't know what to believe. One thing he does know — this Duel's not over yet. He laughs, reminding Yugi that there are only three Blue eyes cards in existence and they're all in his Deck. Yugi's Grandpa had the fourth, but Ghost Kaiba says that he ripped it up. Ghost Kaiba claims his knowledge of this event proves his identity as Kaiba. He relates the events of that match, claiming that without Exodia, Yugi can't win.

-Underground room-

His computer tells him it's rerouting the data from Arena 146 so they can confirm whether Yugi is dueling there, though Kaiba is already sure he is. The computer finds Yugi at the arena and points out Yugi's opponent: "Seto Kaiba." Kaiba can't believe it, but the computer assures him it's true, and the opponent is using Kaiba's Deck. Kaiba says that Pegasus must have taken his Deck. The computer goes on to tell him that the duelists are tied, but the impostor has his second Blue eyes on the field, after Yugi destroyed the first one with Dark Magician and Magical Hats. Yugi currently has no cards in play, and it's his move. Kaiba echoes his imposter's claim, that without Exodia, Yugi can't win against the "Blue-Eyes White Dragons". He has no other cards in his Deck strong enough to stand up against Blue-Eyes White Dragon, let alone two of them. Yugi will lose on his next turn unless Kaiba can decrease the Blue-Eyes' power from there. He plans to upload a virus into the arena's holocomputer to weaken the Blue-Eyes. The computer suggests they wait to see Yugi's next move, but Kaiba says they can't afford to risk Yugi losing the Duel, and orders the viral injection upload.

-The Duel-

Yugi realizes he doesn't have any monsters that can stand up to the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and that he might lose. Ghost Kaiba tells him this duel is over. He still has Defense Paralysis active, so whatever monster Yugi plays won't be able to defend itself. Yugi plays Feral Imp in Attack mode.

-Underground-

"Crap, cant this thing go any faster" Kaiba groaned as the virus wasn't doing anything

"This is as fast as it will go. The virus is at 80%" His computer said.

"YUGI!" Kaiba screamed, hitting something.

-The Duel-

"Kaiba" Yami said, startled, that eye that's on his puzzle appeared on his forehead.

It was weird; I was able to pick up what Yami was feeling, while no one else did. "whoa" I said, unable to stay balanced.

"What is it, Cass?" Joey asked.

"Nothing" I lied, trying to shake it off.

Yami eventually won the duel, and then changed back into Yugi. Yugi retrieved Kaiba's Deck, but Kemo had already disappeared with Mokuba. Back in the meadow, we watched the other duelists wandering around, and Téa says it's nice to see some normal kids for a change. Tristan nudges Joey, asking him if any of these tykes are puny enough for him to take on, or does he want to go looking for some three-year-olds. Téa tells him to be nice, Joey's just biding his time until he finds a dueling monkey to challenge. Joey's pretty steamed, but before he can get really worked up, Mai shows up.

Mai asks Joey if Yugi's still fighting all his battles for him. Everyone knows if Yugi hadn't been there to hold his hand, Joey wouldn't have beat her. Yugi says that isn't true, so Mai says she proposes that Joey step out of his shadow here and now. If Joey thinks he's so tough, let's see him play for himself. Mai challenges Joey to fight the duelist she's arranged for him. Rex steps up, saying that he's dueling for Mai. Joey thinks Rex doesn't look so tough, but Téa reminds him that Rex placed second in the regionals. Joey says it's his fight, but Téa asks him what he's trying to prove, and Tristan agrees, urging him to pick his battles.

Rex grins, thinking he can't believe Mai offered to Duel him just for stomping this "amateurus rex." And Mai thinks that Joey had Yugi's help when he beat her, so having Rex do her dirty work is the perfect revenge. She tells them that if little Yugi does any of his backseat dueling, Joey will automatically be disqualified, and the Duel will go to Rex. This is Joey's big chance to prove himself, she says. Or will he back out?

Téa says, "of course he is!"

But Joey puts out a hand to hold her back, and says that's how he wants it, just him and Rex. It may cost him all his Star Chips, but he doesn't deserve to keep them if the only reason he's winning is because of Yugi. All his life, he says, people are trying to help him because they think he can't help himself. He doesn't need to be babied this time. Tristan thinks Joey's lost it. He says Joey can believe whatever he wants, but he won't stand there and watch him throw his chips away. He tells Mai that little Joey won't be coming out to play today. Maybe once he grows up, they can arrange a playdate. Joey accepts the duel. A while into the duel, Rex Raptor thinks that they'd better celebrate while they can, because their party's about to be crashed. He laughs, as the silhouette of a huge dragon rises behind him. The duel between Joey and Rex continues, with Joey's Battleguards dominating the field. However, Rex summons his mighty Red Eyes Black Dragon and destroys both of Joey's Battleguards.

Mai continues to rant at Rex about his Dueling skills, and he decides that if he can take Joey's Time Wizard, it will be the perfect weapon to shut her up for good. Rex says he'll up the ante, with both players wagering the card they have on the field: if Rex wins, he gets Joey's Time Wizard, but if Joey wins, he gets Rex's Red Eyes. Joey knows that if he wins Red eyes it will help him a lot, but he hesitates a bit to risk the card Yugi gave him. Then he realizes that this card gives him a strong shot at winning, and he accepts the bet. Joey summons his Time Wizard and used roulette lands on a Time Machine, which ages Red-Eyes into a fossil and collapses it into dust. Rex's life points decrease to 0, and Joey wins the Duel and a new ace monster.

We are all jubilant at the outcome (though Joey and Tristan get into a fight when Tristan returns the punch from before the duel). When nighttime falls, the gang decides to set up camp. However, they are all very hungry and exhausted from the day's trials. Just then, Mai appears with a sack full of food. She agrees to share with them, but only if they are willing to cook and set up the camp. Mai then tells Tea that she can take a shower nearby.

That night, Bakura appeared and joined us for the night. Mai pulled me off to the side.

"What is it Mai?" I asked

"Why do you hang out with those guys? I could see why Teá would, but you?" Mai asked.

"Well, Yugi was there for me. He's kinda like a brother to me. I spent most of my life raising myself." I said, giving a half smile.

"Sounds like me in a way. I raised myself." She said, also giving a half smile. "I came into money, so I had whatever I wanted, except when it came to friends. Who needs them, they just hold you back"

"Not always Mai. I will admit they do get in your way, but they are there if you have a problem." I said.

"Whatever."

"You can trust me Mai. Despite you having an attitude issue, I like you"

"You seem better than your friends; I guess we could be friends"

Next thing I know Mai leaned in and kissed me on the lips. It took me a second to pull myself together, but I kissed her back.

You're probably thinking I am questioning my sexuality. Sorry to break it to you, but I already know that I'm bisexual. When she back off, I was a little sad. I will say I wasn't expecting that, but I did enjoy it. Tea and Mai get into a conversation while the rest of us cook. Mai wants Tea to separate from the others, but it doesn't work. Later, everyone digs in and eats. Frustrated, Mai walks away towards a cliff and is kidnapped by a huge dark man. Back at the campfire, Bakura appears, and we welcome him to sit down. We all start talking about Duel Monsters.

"Hey Yug, want to have a duel. Not for chips, just for fun." Bakura asked.

"Sure. Something different for once during this tournament" Yugi said.

"Why don't you guys put your favorite card into Yugi's deck, so it feels like we are all part of it?" Bakura said.

Yugi put in Dark Magician, Joey put in Flame Swordsman, Tristan put in Cyber Commander, Teá picked Magician of Faith, and Bakura choose Change of Hearts.

"What about you, Cassie?" Bakura asked

"Um, Dark Magician Girl. I know it's a girly card, but it fits me more than the rest of the cards I have"

"Woah, that's a really rare card, Cass." Yugi said.

"Yeah I know." I smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So yeah chapter six... I dont know why im not really liking how i did this chapter... but i dont know what i could have done. Or could do. But yeah please leave a review. Its much appreciated.

* * *

"There's one thing I would like to show you guys before we start" Bakura said. Then out of nowhere his Millennium Ring appeared around his neck.

A few people gasped, unsure of what it was. Stupid people, what the hell does it look like, oh wait I hang out with a bunch of idiots.

"What is it?" Yugi asked

"It is a Millennium item, known as the Millennium Ring" Bakura said, but he didn't sound like himself. "Fools, I am the evil spirit the resides within the ring"

Next thing we know, we are all passed out, and Yami Bakura started a shadow duel. He tries to steal Yugi's puzzle, but unable due to the spirit of the puzzle.

"Bakura, what have you done" Yami said

"The shadow realm. If you want your friends back, you're going to have to beat me" he said

"Fine" Yami spat.

3rd Person POV

Yami Bakura started with a card that made both players discard their hands. Yami was thankful that he didn't have any of his friends card, but his luck changed with his new hand.

_Cyber Commander__, Crap that was Tristan's card._ Yami Thought. "I play the Cyber Commander"

Tristan appeared on the playing field, dressed as Cyber Commander. He starts freaking out, go figure. He don't blame him though, he was six inches tall. Several turns later, Joey, and Yugi were on the field. Teá's card was still in Yami/Yugi's deck. Cassie's card was in his hand

Cassie's POV

Out of sheer luck, I don't even know what to call it; I sat up putting my hand on my head.

"Ugh. What the fuck?" I said finally opening my eyes. _Crap another fucking shadow duel_

"WHAT? How is this possible?" Yami Bakura said.

Yami looked at me, extremely surprised, but grateful that one person was there that wasn't a six inch tall person.

"Yeah, you can't take my soul. You're not the only people with a millennium item" I said, holding back the urge to puke.

"I'll deal with you later" Yami Bakura said, returning to the duel.

"Screw you Bakura" I said. _Yug needs to hurry up, I don't know how much longer I can handle being in the shadow realm_

Yugi was unaware of Yami's existence until that time; though he said he often heard a powerful voice coming from the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi admitted to having felt Yami's presence while he dueled and felt they could trust him. Yami managed to win the Duel, with the help of the good Bakura betraying Yami Bakura, returning everyone to normal, although Téa, Tristan and Joey believed the Duel to have been a dream. Yugi didn't take time to explain.

"Anyone have any pain meds" I groaned, still having a bad headache.

"I do" Bakura said handing me some

"Umm, Thanks Bakura" I said. I still didn't trust him after he took our souls, but I was desperate.

Everyone then hears a loud scream in the distance and the episode ends with them running to see where it came from. The eliminator PaniK beat Mai in a duel. He wanted to beat Yami in a duel. During the duel he had Chaos Shield activated, it protected his monsters. Since PaniK has trapped his monsters inside the Chaos Shield, all of them are destroyed and PaniK loses the duel. PaniK tries to kill Yami Yugi by firing flames towards him, but his puzzle protects him. PaniK is then destroyed by Yami's magical powers. After the duel, Yugi offers Mai her chips back, but Mai refuses to take them; she believes she does not deserve them. After Joey plays around and tries to steal the chips, Mai demands that he give them back, and he does. As Yugi and the group leave, Mai thanks Yugi for his effort, saying that when they meet again, she will repay him and face him in an honorable duel. The next day, Mai left a letter explaining she had left and owes Yugi for winning back her Star Chips. Everyone is deep asleep, except for Yugi, who is thinking about what lies ahead of him. Just then, Kaiba's helicopter arrives and wakes everyone up. Kaibasteps off and Yugi gives him back his Deck. He goes to leave, but Yugi asks to join him since they are both headed towards Pegasus' Castle. Words are exchanged between them that make Joey very angry about Kaiba's attitude. He grabs Kaiba and challenges him, but Kaiba knocks Joey to the ground. When Joey gets up, the two insult each other to the point where they face off in a duel using Kaiba's new Duel Disk system. Joey is repeatedly pounded by Rabid Horseman until he summons Red-Eyes B. Dragon to destroy it. However, Seto Kaiba summons Blue-Eyes White Dragon, destroying Red-Eyes Black Dragon and winning the duel. He then explains to the group about Pegasus' mysterious powers.

Sometime ago at the Intercontinental Tournament in New York City, Seto Kaiba was one of Pegasus' guests of honor. In the final round, Pegasus was dueling a man named Bandit Keith. Pegasus just played with Keith, then wrote something on a piece of paper and called a kid from the audience. Keith protested that asking for help is illegal. However, Pegasus says he doesn't need help. A child could beat him and he will prove it. He tells the kid to follow the instructions and he'll win. Keith summons Garnecia Elefantis. The kid follows the instructions and summons Flying Elephant in Attack Position, which for some unknown reason, defeats Keith. Kaiba is clearly surprised by this. Yugi says something like this happened to him when he first faced Pegasus.

Yugi and Kaiba may not agree on most things, but they both know that Pegasus must be stopped. Kaiba leaves the group and heads for the Pegasus' castle, unaware that Pegasus is watching him with his Millennium Eye. Joey later got separated from us, who searched a cave after finding his wallet outside. Yugi, Tristan, I, and everyone else eventually found the cave Joey might be in. We ran into a little trouble, there were 2 paths to take and a bolder started following us. We ran down one of the paths, poor Bakura fell and got smushed by the bolder.

"Shit, Bakura" I yelled. "DEAD END"

"Then we fight" Tristan said.

I just stood there and face palmed. Tristan punched the bolder, and it popped like a balloon.

"Da fuck?" Joey and I said

I ran back up the path to find Bakura. He was still on the ground, but he was panicking. I would be tripping out like that too.

"Bakura, you okay?" I asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"oh my god" he said hugging me "that scared the crap out of me. Don't leave me!" He put his head on my chest

"I won't leave" I said hugging him back.

We tried the next path, there were a crap ton of coffins. Bakura coward in fear behind me, I grabbed his hand, scaring him more, but I was trying to settle him down. He knocked a skeleton on himself. We finally found Joey, he was dueling some guy named Bonz, who had the help of Bandit Keith. That damn asshole forbid any of us to help Joey. Thank god Joey was able to win, but as we were trying to leave Bandit Keith locked us in the cave. Using Bakura's Millennium Ring as a guide, the friends found the Paradox brothers guarding an exit. Yugi and Joey faced them in a Tag Duel to gain passage. Screw them and their riddles. That pain medication really was wearing off. The Paradox brothers were lucky I didn't go over and kick their ass. The Paradox Brothers said that one door leads them out of the dungeon, while other leads to a even larger maze that is impossible to get out of. Yugi and Joey agree to the conditions, betting 4 and 2 chips, respectively.

The rules are as follows: all four players start with 2000 Life points. However, if just one Duelist loses those points, his partner will also lose. It wasn't an easy duel for Joey or Yugi. The brothers had all these tricks up their sleeves to try to win the duel. Yami mentioned something about the three cards needed to summon Gate Guardian as the Trinity. The Trinity refers to Kazejin, Suijin and Sanga, which are the three monsters needed to summon Gate Guardian. They happen to be in the same class as Exodia. Unfortunately, near the end of the duel the Paradox Brothers manage to draw all three pieces of Gate Guardian, their most powerful monster. Will Yugi and Joey defeat Gate Guardian and win enough chips to enter Pegasus' Castle and leave the labyrinth for good? After winning Yugi and Joey, each had enough Star Chips to enter the finals and Yami Yugi passed the brothers riddle test in order to exit. At the stairs to Pegasus' castle, Teá pondered on Yugi's differing personalities and wondered if there could be two Yugi's. Yugi admitted to feeling as though there is someone else living inside him, but hoped he wasn't going crazy.

"Wait, Cassie" Joey said

"Yeah?" I said

"Do you have all 10 star chips?"

"Yeah. I got my last 2 this morning." I said, looking confused.

"Oh yeah, I forgot Cassie was in this too" Teá said.

At the top of the stairs, Kaiba blocked the way and talked Yugi into a Duel. Yami took control and faced Kaiba, using his Duel Disk technology. As Yami was about to win, Kaiba stood up on the edge of the castle, such that the shockwaves from Yugi's attack may cause him to fall to his death. Yugi spoke to Yami, telling him not to do it. Yugi took control in time to cancel the move. He fell to his knees, horrified by what he'd almost done. Kaiba took his turn and won the Duel, claiming five of Yugi's Star Chips.

"Yug, its okay. Its not the end of the world." I said kneeling next to him.

"What he lost?" Mai said. "Pffft, its one duel Yugi. Everyone has to lose at some point."

I did feel bad that this was happening to him. He did just loose his chance to save his grandfather. Now fully aware of the other Yugi's existence, Yugi admitted it to his friends, telling them that he is afraid of him and consequently afraid to Duel. Kaiba called Yugi weak, but Téa protested arguing that Yugi saved him and Kaiba is the real loser. After Kaiba left, Yugi continued to mope. I took out the star chips he needed and tried to hand it to him.

"Yug, please take it. You need these more than I do" I said, about to cry.

Yugi ignored me. I dropped to my knees.

"Please Yugi." I said, now crying.

"I can never duel again" Yugi said.

Frustrated Joey grabbed Yugi by the shirt, asking him if he cares about his Grandfather. I didn't blame Joey. Mai appeared and was briefed in on what just happened. She offered Yugi her excessive Star Chips, as per her promise from earlier, but Yugi didn't even acknowledge Mai's appearance. Mai told him to grow up and hang on to the Star Chips. She accused him of being afraid to Duel again and challenged him. Teá instead accepted the Duel, to win back Yugi's Star Chips. Yugi began to slowly snap out of his depression as he watched Teá duel. After Mai surrendered, Yugi approached her about the face-down card she didn't use.

"Some cards just aren't worth playing" She said.


	7. Chapter 7

While attempting to get into the castle, Joey, Yugi, Mai and I were eligible because we each had the 10 required star chips to get it. Teá, Tristan and Bakura were never entered in it, but got in because of Mai's charms. One time I was pretty grateful to have Mai around. We headed onto the main balcony, where they meet up with Keith. Croquet comes in and greets the Duelists telling them there will be an exhibition match for them between Kaiba and Pegasus. Kaiba wants Pegasus to Duel with his new duel disk but Pegasus says if they use them, Mokuba will operate his for him. Kaiba, not wanting to Duel his own little brother, decides to Duel in a normal arena. The Duel starts with Pegasus toying with Seto, allowing him to destroy his first few monsters. Right when Kaiba tries to summon his "Blue-Eyes", Pegasus activates Prophecy in response, and, thanks to his Eye, Pegasus is able to correctly guess the card Kaiba was about to summon. Kaiba is forced to give Pegasus his Blue Eyes. In the final turn Pegasus uses Doppelganger to imitate Seto's Crush Card, destroying virtually all the cards in Seto's Deck. Pegasus then seals his soul inside a card. There were 8 finalists, Joey, Mai, Yugi, Bandit Keith, myself, another girl, a guy with brown hair and almost black looking eyes, and another boy with black hair and light blue eyes. No one knew who the last 3 finalists were. The finalists along with Teá, Tristan and Bakura were treated to a meal that evening. Before we were paired off for the next round of duels, Pegasus made an announcement.

"Before we get any further into this feast, I would like to tell you that tomorrow you will have the day off to prepare. Use the time wisely." He said.

"Now finalist, please turn your attention to the soup that is in front of you." Croque, one of the guards said

Out of nowhere, plastic Millennium eye appeared in all the finalists' soup. I could only sit there and stare at it, while Teá screamed. Joey sat there and poked at it. I joined him in poking it, well it was weird.

"Oh that's cool." I said sarcastically.

"Please open the eye, so we can continue" Croque asked

Joey- A

Yugi- C

Mai- E

Bandit Keith- G

Cassie- H

The other girl (Nicolle) - B

The Boy with brown hair and almost black looking eyes (Jack)- D

The Boy with black hair and light blue eyes (Ryland) – F

"So it is official, Joey VS. Nicolle, Yugi VS. Jack, Mai VS. Ryland and finally, Bandit Keith VS. Cassie."

_This asshole is going down for what he did._ I thought.

Little did any of us know that everything isn't what it seems. Oh my god, this feels weird straying this far away from happened in the manga. Must… Not… Spoil… What… Will… Happen… Right… Now… in… this… Side… Note. Later that night, everyone was in their room, and I just got out of the shower. It was nice to be able to clean up some. As I was lying on my bed, I wasn't really ready to go to bed, the clock only said 8:38, I hear someone banging on my door, and it was Yami. He wasn't acting quite right, from what I was able to see. He didn't have the puzzle with him, I didn't question why he was able to stay like that without it.

"Can I come in?" He asked, trying not to sound like he was in any pain.

"Sure."

He came in and curled up on my bed. A huge red flag went off in my head, something was really wrong with him. I sat down on the bed next to him and put a hand on him.

"What's wrong Yug?" I asked.

"I didn't want to be alone in my room" he lied, and then started crying.

"Shit, don't cry on me like this" I said, trying to not make it sound mean. "I don't think I've ever seen you cry"

He sat up and put his head on my shoulder and continued crying. It was quiet for a few minutes, besides him crying. I tried the best I could to calm him down, but it failed. I don't ever think I have seen him so torn up like this, but what was wrong with him. Another knock on my door came after a few more silent minutes. Yami made it clear that he didn't want me up without saying anything. I managed to grab one of the many pillows on my bed and handed it to him.

"Hold it until I come back" I said.

He was kinda upset that I got up; but I was finally able to answer the door. I opened the door enough to get out.

"Hey Cassie have you seen Yug? I couldn't find him in his room" Joey asked.

"He's in my room Joey." I said.

"Why what happened?" He said

"Honestly, I don't know. He came into my room a little while ago and just started crying. He hasn't said anything that has clued me into what happened"

"Shit man. What do you think happened?"

"I don't even want to know, but I have a feeling someone hurt him" I said looking down

Bandit Keith came around the corner, smirking. He looked like he was up to some trouble, and im guessing some pretty big trouble.

"Sup losers" he said. "Whats that I hear about little loser Yugi." Joey and looked at him confused. "That's right, I raped him"

"WHAT?!" Joey and I screamed

"That little asshole deserved it."

"Joey?" I said, as my anger built.

"Yeah?"

"Hold me back before I end up fucking killing him" I spat

Joey did what I said, despite his own anger building. Despite Joey being slightly bigger and somewhat stronger than me, he was having issues holding me back.

"I should castrate you right now for what you did!" I screamed, trying to break Joey's grip on me. I know I told him to hold me back, but I wanted to hurt Keith so bad.

Joey gave up because I was thrashing around too much and let me go. When he let me go I hurled into Keith, knocking him over while I didn't fall over and got up a minute later.

"You bastard." I screamed and would have spit fire right now if I could have.

I brought his fist up and punched Keith, repeatedly, in the face. Then I brought his foot up and kicked him in the crotch, knocking him to the floor. Then kicked him in the crotch again and he cried even more.

"I should castrate you right now!" I made to kick him in his most sensitive spot again.

"Please, stop!" Keith pleaded. "It wasn't even my idea! Pegasus made me do it!"

Joey just stood there looking at me, shocked that a girl was that though. I turned around and looked at Joey, he was still in shock.

"Umm. I think I know not to ever piss you off, like ever" Joey said.

"That's why people never see me angry." I said, like nothing happened. "Joey?"

"yeah?"

"We can never, and I mean never speak of this. If Yugi comes to either of us and says that he was raped" I stopped to try to calm down. Keith got up and left. "We have to act surprised. He cannot know that we already know what happened. Tristan and the others can't know. If I say anything about it in front of them, you have the right to kick my ass and vice versa."

"Yeah, I agree. I'll go now" Joey started walking away. "Cass. Make sure Yug's okay and doesn't do anything stupid. Take good care of him"

"Can do." I said walking back into my room.

Yami was still crying, but looked up at me when I walked in and tried to smile. I sat down and he moved closer, putting his head on my lap.

"I thought you weren't coming back" he said.

"No, I wouldn't leave you like this. I don't leave any of my friends who are hurt"

The next morning I woke up with Yami's head on my chest, it was quite uncomfortable, but at least he was sleeping, for now. He had a rough night, kept waking up screaming. I lied there for a minute rubbing his back. He picked his head up and looked at me. I will admit, he did look pretty depressed.

"I'm sorry about what happened last night, Cassie" He said sadly.

"No, don't be sorry. You were hurt, and I was just trying to make you feel better"

"I mean the screaming that kept happening" He put his head down.

"Yug, look at me." He looked "It's okay. It's what I do."

He shifted so his head was level with mine and kissed me. It wasn't long enough for me to kiss him back. Still, he freaken kissed me.

"It all I could do to pay you back" Yami said.

"Umm. It's okay. I'm not really sure what to say about it." I replied.

Yami spent the day in my room, tying not to have a panic attack. I had a feeling it was hard for him to try to contain his emotions for me, and I don't think Yugi even knew what happened.

Late afternoon he looked up at me, hoping I would say something. He still looked pretty horrible, but better than last night.

"What is it?" I finally asked.

He inhaled "Can I tell you something"

"Yeah, what is it?" _I had a feeling I knew what he was about to say, but I didn't want to spoil it._

"I can't keep lying to you like this." He said

"What do you mean?" I said. _Crap I was wrong_.

"Last night" He paused, looking like he was about to cry again. "I was raped."

"What?" I said, unable to say anything else.

I thought I would be able to react better because Keith admitted to it last night, I think it was hearing it from Yugi made it in some ways worse. Yami knew I understood what he said, just in shock about it.

"Yug" I said, still unable to say more. "Im sorry"

"No. it was my fault it happened" I looked at him confused. "I went for it"

"What did you go for?" I said confused.

"What Bandit Keith said. He said that I was worthless cheat and that he was going to teach me a lesson."

I pulled him into a hug, I knew he needed it, and he looked like he was about to cry. Yami didn't deserve this, he was a good person. I knew I had to keep my mouth shut about beating the crap out of Bandit Keith.

"Hey, why do you still have control of Yugi's body?" I asked, really confused.

"He was tired, but wanted to finish his deck last night. So, I took control to let him rest." He said

"That was nice" I said, finally giving a smile.

"Theres just one more thing I want to do before the night is over." He said looking down, and then left the room.

He came back several minutes later holding his puzzle. He looked like he was still deciding what he was going to say.

"Going to tell Yug?" I asked, but looked scared.

"I have to. After all we do share a body."

* * *

A/N: oh look Awkwardness. And rape... sorry I couldn't help it. Weirdness... yeah sorry lack of sleep


	8. Chapter 8

"I have to do this; it would be unfair for Yugi. You have to remember it is his body." Yami said. "Cassie, whatever happens." He paused, and then grabbed my shoulder. "I want you to promise me that you will calm Yugi down no matter what. He's probably going to freak out."

Yami sat down on the bed, holding the puzzle in his hands. He risked Yugi breaking the puzzle, but it was a risk he had to take. He made contact with Yugi's mind, leaving his body to enter the Puzzle.

"HOW DARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU?! I WAS A VIRGIN!" Yugi screamed, throwing his puzzle after a few minutes of silence.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT" I said jumping.

Yugi haven't taken it well at all when Yami had told him what had happened. He was shook up when he heard that Yami had been raped by Bandit Keith. Well that's kinda an understatement, he exploded with hate. All I could do was just stand there while Yugi freaked out. Then he proceeded to try and push his way out of my room.

"Let me out Cassie" Yug screamed

"Sorry man. I made a promise, cant do that." I said.

He laid on the ground crying. I tried to make him feel better, but just pushed me away. Left him alone after that and sat down where I was so he couldn't leave. Yugi settled down a few hours later, I was already asleep. It was probably one or two in the morning

"Cassie?" He said, rubbing my shoulder

"Huh wha?" I murmured

"Wake up" he muttered

"Are you okay now Yugi?" I said, still really sleepy

"Yeah. Im sorry for the way I acted earlier"

"Its okay. I don't blame you; I would have acted the same way. You have the right to be pissed."

"Thanks, Cassie."

"Hey Yug, I don't want to make it seem like I'm trying to tell you what to do with your life, but I think you should talk to the spirit of the puzzle. He was pretty upset with what happened and I really don't blame him." I said, giving a half smile. "It wouldn't hurt."

"I think you're right." He paused looking at where the puzzle was laying, in pieces. "I've figured that puzzle out once and I could do it again"

I kinda forgot that he threw the puzzle and it was in pieces. Oops, sorry Yug. Well most of it was intact, so it was less of a mess to put together. Yugi sat at the end of the bed after fixing it, connecting with the spirit.

-Yugi's POV-

_I felt bad that this happened, it wasn't Yami's fault. I need to put the puzzle back together and talk to him. _ I started to think as I started putting it back together, with Cassie's help.

"Yami?" I asked after appearing in Yami's spirit room.

"Yugi! You came" He said. "Listen, I'm so sorry about what happened" He almost started to cry.

"It's okay, I forgive you."

"Really? I thought you would be really pissed at me" Yami said trying to show no emotion.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm just mad that it happened." I hugged Yami. "Are you okay?"

"Im not even sure. Why do you ask?"

"Cassie. She wanted to make sure you were okay. I think she was able to really pick up on your pain."

"Tell her I am fine" He paused to think. "And that I'm sorry for any pain I caused her in the last day. She's just so understanding and wont judge until she hears the entire story."

"Yeah, that sounds like her. I'm glad I know her. She's not afraid to put of a fight." He smiled. "Hey Yami, do you really want me to tell her. I think she would like it more if you told her. Unless you don't feel comfortable telling her."

"I'll do it Yug. It isn't your problem to bear"

Yami took control of my body and looked up at Cassie. Sense I can pick through his mind, I found that he was upset with himself for the hell he put Cassie through. Poor guy.

_I know what you are thinking Yugi._ Yami though.

_Sorry Yami, kinda forgot_ I replied

Yami's POV

"Cassie?" I said after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh" She paused. "Hey, wasn't expecting you or Yugi be back so quick."

"Cassie, I want to apologize for the hell I put you though the last day or so. It was uncalled for on my part." I tried to smile, even if it was for her. "Just. Thank you for being there. I'm sorry if I'm repeating anything."

"You didn't need to apologize. I know you would have done the same thing for me."

Without saying another word I smiled and let Yugi have his body back. I've hogged it for a little too long now.

-Cassie's POV-

When Yugi took his body back, he looked up and smiled, I had a feeling the two made up and were okay but who was I to know.

"Hey we should rest up now, we do have to duel in a few hours" I said giving a half smile.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow. Good luck on your duel" He said walking out

"Wait Yugi." I said. "You forgot something"

"What is it?" He walked back in.

I started rummaging through my backpack. "Your Exodia cards" handing them back to him.

"No, I don't need them anymore." Handing them back to me "I made it this far without it."

"What?! Yug."

"Keep them, you might need it more than I do" he said. "See you in a few hours"

* * *

A/N: Whoo nother filler chapter . I promise the next chapter will be better.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day started the final duels. The first 3 duels were already done, with Mai, Joey and Yugi as the victors. We were waiting around for Croque to announce the final duel. _I cant wait to kick Keith ass again._ I smirked, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Whats so funny?" Joey asked

"Keith's going to get an ass kicking from me" I said

"You're going to win this real easy" Tristan said.

"The final will now begin. Cassie, Bandit Keith you have 5 minutes to be in the arena." Croque said.

Next thing I know, I'm in a middle of a duel with Keith, more or less the middle of a duel. He was scared shitless. He was down to a little more than 500 life points with no monsters on the field, while I was at 700 with one monster card. Little did I know Keith was cheating throughout the duel. One more move and I could win, but out of nowhere Pegasus stood up and moved to the edge of his balcony.

"Im sorry to interrupt the duel, but this duel is officially over; Miss Cassie Katz is the winner."

"What?" All of us screamed.

"lol wha. Is this some kind of joke, some sick satanic joke?" I said.

"Keith has been cheating this entire time and I do not believe it was fair" Pegasus said.

Damn that eye of his, he was able to pick through our minds and know what was about to happen, sick freak. Well except for me.

"Okay sir, Cassie you are this round's winner, you may leave now to prepare for the next round" Croque said.

"What, that is unfair. I didn't cheat. What the hell are you freaks talking about" Bandit Keith screamed, then somehow made it up to Pegasus' balcony.

Pegasus orders his guards to take Keith away, but Keith knocks them out cold, jumps towards Pegasus, and points a gun to his head, demanding the prize money. Pegasus activates a trap door on the ground, sending Keith through a tunnel and out into the ocean. No one will ever know the truth. Dinner that night was so far, pretty funny.

"Give me seconds of that cheese!" Joey ordered scarfing down his food.

"Yeah, and the ham!" Tristan agreed. Despite Pegasus being a bad guy right now, I was starving so I was scarfing the food down as well.

"Pass the turkey and gravy!" I said

"And that uh, weird jelly cake lookin' thing!"

"ooooohhhh. Pass mashed potatoes and that chicken lookin stuff" I said

"If this was a Duel monsters eating competition, you three would win." Tea told Tristan, Joey and I.

The three of us claimed bullshit and it wasn't there was soup, not that soup again. It had those eyeballs again. It still creeps me out.

"POKE IT, Joey. See what happens" I said, he did.

"The next duels will be as following, Mai VS. Yugi. Cassie VS. Joey" Croque said.

The next day the duel between Mai and Yugi began. Despite the fact they have dueled before, it was a hard duel for both of them. Yugi almost got his ass kicked, but managed to pull through because of the Dark Magician and Mirror Force. He was still not fully there from the duel with Kaiba and the shit that happened the first night. Overall it always seems to work for him, but whatever. He was down to just a few hundred life points, and not really there. I don't know what snapped him out of it, but it worked. Im pretty sure he was still cut up about what happened.

"Present your entry cards, so this duel can begin" Croque said.

Joey held up Glory of the Kings Hand, while I held up Glory of the Kings opposite hand. That would happen; well Joey needed the money for his sister. Well me, I was going to ask for something. I would figure it out if the time came. In just a few turns I was able to get Joey's life points down to under 1,000, not going to question how, but I think he just was picking up really crappy cards. Eh, shit happens. No one knew who to root for; Joey needed this for his sister, while I was just there. It was his turn and somehow picked up Time Wizard.

"I play Time Wizard. Time roulette" Joey said.

We stood there waiting to see whether or not it would land on a skull or time warp. I lucked out and it landed on time warp. _Should I just give up now and forfeit? I don't believe I have anything else that I could use to win_ I thought as I watched all my monsters disappear. Then my turn came and I picked up Dark Hole. _There's no point now in continuing_ I started to think, then placed my hand over my deck.

"You win Wheeler. I forfeit" I said closing my eyes.

"What?" he said

"You win Wheeler. There are no other possible moves I can make" I lied.

There probably was a way to win, but I couldn't think of anything in my remaining deck that could potentially win this. Exodia was out of the question, one I didn't have any of the pieces and two, there's no was in a few turns I could get all the pieces.

"Cassie." He said looking like he was about to cry

I grabbed my deck and started walking off. "No problem Wheeler."

Later that night Tristan, Teá, and Bakura came in my room. They kept talking about how Pegasus was cheating in his duels. I couldn't take it anyone, I already wasn't fully there and I was tired.

"How about we go and search the grounds for anything. We could check the arena first." I said.

We searched the arena, and eventually found that light came into the room. Tristan scaled the wall to look through the hole where the light came, in search of what was on the other side. It was a tower.

"Lets go to the tower" Joey said, running to get outside and we followed.

"There has to be a telescope or something" Tristan said after we entered the tower.

"Tristan, there is no telescope." I told him sitting up after 10 minutes of searching.

"How can that be?"

"I wonder who this is?" Bakura said catching our attention.

"Whoa! That's a mighty big painting!" Tristan exclaimed when we walked over there. "Anybody got a flashlight?"

The lights turned on showing that it was a picture of a young beautiful woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. We gasped and turned around.

"Did either of you two turn on the lights?" Bakura asked, voice shaking slightly.

"Maybe it's voice activated?" I asked shrugging, thinking that it was Pegasus. We turned back to the painting.

"She must be very important to Pegasus." Bakura guessed. I heard footsteps and knew who it was.

Pegasus crossed his arms and said, "Isn't passed your bedtimes?" He asked and I gulped as we turned around.

"Pegasus!" Tristan shouted. "How'd you find us!?" He demanded.

Pegasus smiled. "A little birdie told me he saw you climbing up the walls."

Tristan raised his fists. "Yeah well, we're onto ya Pegsy!" He pointed at him. "You've been spying on your opponents cards from up here! The jig is up! Why don't you just admit!?" It took all of my will power to not face-palm at the situation.

"You barge into my private sanctuary and accuse me of wrong doing?" He asked smiling. "Absolutely no one is aloud in this room and I'm afraid you four have seen to much!"

"What'd you mean!?" Tristan demanded.

"You should've stayed in your rooms. Instead, you shall now be disciplined!" He lifted his hand and pushed his hair out of his face, revealing the Millennium eye. It began to glow and the room started to get all squiggly and wobbly and well...I'm not sure how to explain but it seemed as if we were being sucked into the floor. It was as if it was liquid.

"What's going on!?"

"The floor!"

I screamed and we fell in.

"Realms of Shadows this twilight hour. These souls have grant us power." I opened my eyes to hear the chanting. I sat up and Bakura, Tea and Tristan woke up soon after.

"Where are we?" Tristan wondered rubbing his back.

"Do you guys hear the chanting?" I asked them.

"Realms of Shadows this Twilight hour. These souls have grant us power-"

We stood up. "Let's go check it out." Tristan said.

We walked forward and hid behind a wall. "Who are these clowns?" He asked.

"Take these souls and grant us power. Realm of Shadows at this twilight hour. Take these souls and grant us power." They continued chanting.

"What do you think they're up to?" Tristan wondered as we ran and hid behind a pillar.

"I don't know." Bakura told him. "But they're creeping me out!" I nodded.

"Begin!" The enchanters shouted and one of them raised their hands and a...a...a stone tablet came out of the ground. My head began to pound but I ignored it. The tablet was of Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"There's a Blue-Eyes on that tablet." Tristan observed. Bakura looked at him.

"I don't like this. Let's get out of here!" I wasn't listening as I was watching the scene closely, though the more I watched, the more my head started to pound.

The other man raised his hand and a tablet came out of the ground.

"Hey! Those two look like their...dueling!" Tristan exclaimed.

"You lose." the one man said. I caught a glimpse of the millennium eye and gasped. The other man's tablet crumbled and he screamed. For he was engulfed in shadows and vanished.

Tristan and Bakura gasped loudly, causing the robed men to say what and walk towards us.

"Oh no!" Bakura exclaimed. The guy who won the duel removed his hood, revealing Pegasus.

"Where did that robed guy go!?" Tristan demanded.

"The Shadow Realm" Pegasus smiled and said,

"The Shadow Realm?" Tristan repeated. "Not again!"

One of the robed men grabbed my wrist and Bakura millennium ring glowed. The man let go and the ring stopped glowing. Bakura narrowed his eyes at Pegasus.

"This is how the Shadow Games were played thousands of years ago." Pegasus explained. "These Duel Rituals released the magic of the Shadow Realm. And every soul I trap there, increases the power of my millennium eye! You can't imagine the power of my millennium eye! However there is one power that still eludes me. The ability to control life over death! And in order to get that magic I must get more souls like yours! However I need one soul in particular."

Next thing we all knew, Bakura's Millennium ring appeared.

"You shouldn't have been sneaking around my castle and learning my secrets." Pegasus told us. "I sure hope the accommodations in the Shadow Realm are to your liking. And my dear Bakura, you'll do more than strengthen my powers, for I'll also gain control of your Millennium Ring!"

"You may sense me now, but you won't remember any of this later." Bakura said as his ring and Pegasus's eye glowed brighter, causing Tristan and I to shield our eyes. "Erase their minds!" He shouted and I blacked out.

* * *

A/N: yep told you something would happen. If I'm not updating any of my stories enough sorry I really am. I has issues working on more than one story at a time. But yeah thanks for sticking around and reading them.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning I woke up and was really unsure about what happened the last few hours. All I could remember was wondering around the castle looking for something. Then I hear banging on my door, crap I missed breakfast and about to miss the duel between Yugi and Joey.

"Hurry up Cassie or you'll miss the duel" Tristan yelled

"Don't worry I'll be there by the time they start" I yelled back

I knew at best I had maybe 15 minutes, if I was lucky maybe a little more. The 2 already started dueling as I showed up. Yugi had already taken a good 500 life points away from Joey, while he hasn't lost any. I knew I shouldn't have taken that shower, whatever I needed it.

"What did I miss?" I asked

"Yugi's already kicking Joey's ass." Tristan said.

"Eh, I guess I didn't miss much."

Joey eventually summand Time Wizard and started time roulette, it was unsuccessful. After that, all of Joey's moves went downhill and eventually lost. Yugi advanced on to duel Pegasus.

At the start of the Duel, Yugi requested that the Kaiba brothers' souls be released as well as his grandfather's, if he wins. Pegasus accepted but indicated that he plans on taking Yugi's soul and his puzzle if he wins.

"God, this is going to be a hard duel" I said

"Yeah. I think Pegasus is after something" Joey said

"I think he was after Yugi this entire time" Tristan said.

"As part of the rules, Yugi Muto, please present the card that allows you to challenge Master Pegasus." Croque said.

"As per your rules, here it is. Glory of the Kings Opposite Hand"

Right before the duel started, Tristan ran off to look for Mokuba, Bakura followed soon after. After several tense minutes, Pegasus had the bright idea to use his Millennium Eye to read Yami Yugi's mind during the Duel.

Yami's POV

"Hmmmm let me guess, you're about to play Beaver Warrior. I place Red Archery Girl in defense mode"

_What? How did he know_ I thought _It must be that eye of his. He must have used it to sense my moves_. "I switch him to attack mode and attack."

"Hmmm. Yugi-boy and I counter with Tears of a Mermaid. It activates whenever an opponent attacks, canceling out its attack. I also switch Red Archery Girl to attack mode. Attack" he said smirking.

Cassie's POV

The move destroys the monster costing Yami 200 life points.

"Come on Yugi" Joey screamed. "He can defeat anyone in a fair duel but that eye gives Pegasus an advantage.

"Its what makes his eye one of the most powerful millennium items. He can read anyone's eye. Anyone who tries to oppose him must use extreme caution." Bakura said

"Damn it. Damn you Pegasus and all of your bullshit" I spat trying to contain and hide my anger.

"You seem to know a lot about that eye, Bakura" Joey said.

"Just a little, one thing I don't know is if any mortal can stand against it" Bakura said.

After watching Yami struggle for several more turns, evil Bakura came out and claimed that he was going to look for Tristan. Then minutes later Pegasus summoned Toon World, one of the hardest cards to get rid of.

"He's screwed now" I said

"Why?" Joey asked

"Remember what Yugi said about the card. It was never distributed; he has the only one ever made. From what I know about it, is that it is nearly impossible to destroy." I said

"Ever so right little Cassie" Pegasus said.

"hey I'll be back. Tristan and Bakura have been gone far too long." I said

When I found them, Yami Bakura was conjuring up the shadow realm, demanding Mokuba's body. I really didn't want to know for what purpose. Tristan ended up knocking him out. I picked up the ring and took it away from Bakura.

"Good riddance to this cursed thing." I said, thinking about throwing it and started laughing.

"Whats so funny?"

"FRIZBEE" I yelled, throwing the item out the door.

When the four of us returned, Pegasus had brought the shadow realm to the duel. Tea and Joey were standing on the bridge staring at where the dueling arena was, trying to figure out what to do, Tristan and I made our way down after putting Mokuba and Bakura down.

"What is that?" I said

"Shadow duel." Joey said, sounding pretty pissed.

I started to walk up to the dome, despite everyone warning me that there was no point walking through it. I didn't pass through it like everyone else, I was able to walk in and see the duel. You can't blame me for not knowing I could do that.

"Cassie, can you hear me?" Joey yelled.

Little did I know Joey called out to me. Pegasus had no idea that I held a millennium item, and when I appeared, he freaked out.

"What? What is this? How did you get in here" He snapped

"You're not the only one here with a millennium item, Pegasus" I said

"Cassie?" Yami said shocked to see me.

"Hey man. Kick his cheating ass" I said, smirking

"I never said I was cheating, little Cassie" Pegasus said.

"You never said you were cheating, but I know that eye of yours allows you to see into other people's mind and know what they are thinking" I said folding my arms.

Someone was going to get an ass kicking from me for doing this, and it was going to be soon. I felt a lot stronger during this shadow duel than I did last time.

"Kick his ass Yugi" I said

"I'll try" Yami said.

Pegasus used his eye to try to get into my mind, wanting to know my motives, but was stopped by something, something he didn't know. I briefly mentioned that he shouldn't try to read my mind, but obviously it didn't work.

"What. Why am I unable to see into your mind?"

"Remember what I said about you not being the only person with a Millennium item? Well mine gives me the ability to block people from taking my soul and from you looking into my mind"

"In all of my years, I do not think I have known about its powers" Pegasus said. "Now Yugi-boy back to the duel"

Watching them duel was the hardest thing to do. Yami seemed so unsure of what to do next. There was so much at stake.

_Please Yugi, you have to win. Remember who you're fighting for, your grandpa, and the Kaiba brothers._ I started to think.

"What? What did you just say Cassie?" Yami said.

Pegasus looked at us confused, unknowing of what I just thought and unknowing he couldn't read my mind.

"You heard my thoughts?" I said hesitantly.

"Think something else" He said trying to ignore Pegasus

_Umm you can win_. I was really unsure of what to think or aware I could project my thoughts to other people. Meanwhile Pegasus tried to get into my mind.

"What? Why can't I see what you are thinking?"

"Because of my Millennium Belt, Pegasus. It prevents people from looking into my mind" I said, knowing he meant that question for me.

"Thanks for the encouragement, Cassie. I needed it. Pegasus, youre going down."

* * *

A/N: sorry it took so long to update. Been busy with school and whatnot. So yeah please review


	11. Chapter 11

Yami's POV

Despite the shadow duel still going on, I know Yugi and I could get through it together. We have to for grandpa and the Kaiba brothers, they need us.

_Woah, what was that._ I thought to Yugi. _Did you hear that?_

_What is it Yami?_

_I think I just heard Cassie's thoughts. I think she said 'Please Yugi, you have to win. Remember who you're fighting for, your grandpa, and the Kaiba brothers.'_

_ I did hear her then._ "What?"

Pegasus looked at us confused, unknowing of what she just thought.

"You heard my thoughts?" She said hesitantly.

"Think something else" I said

_Umm you can win_.

"What? Why can't I see what you are thinking?" Pegasus demanded

"Because of my Millennium Belt, Pegasus. It prevents people from looking into my mind" she said, knowing he meant that question for her.

"Thanks for the encouragement, Cassie. I needed it. Pegasus, youre going down."

_Yami, I think we should mind shuffle._ Flash _what was that_

_ I think Pegasus is trying to look into our mind again_. I said switching bodies with Yugi

"I place one card face down" Yugi said

"Hmmmm" Pegasus said trying to look into our mind. "What. I cant see the card"

"hehe, Mind shuffle, Pegasus" I said "You don't know what he played, neither do I."

"NO!" he screamed.

"Don't make me come over there and shove a foot up your ass. Cuz I will" Cassie said

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I will."

Cassie's POV

Several turns later, Yugi was in control of his body, but he was weak. He cant handle the shadow realm as Yami can. Pegasus had summoned Relinquished to the field 2 turns before. It made no sense, it has no attack or defense points.

"I place one card face down" Yugi said then passed out a few seconds later.

"YUGI!" I screamed unable to control my anger any more.

The next thing I knew I felt this spirit trying to make contact with me, I don't where it came from. This spirit looked like me, but she was much tanner, taller and had black and purple hair, much like mine.

_Cassie, please grant me use of your body. I can handle this. _She started to think to me

_ Who are you and how can I trust you. _

_ I am a 5000 year old spirit bound to this Millennium item, much like your friend, Yugi. He also harbors another 5000 year old spirit in his item. I was the queen of Egypt alongside the spirit of the Millennium puzzle. You can call me __Cleo._

_ Okay, I guess I could trust you_. I thought and let her take control. I don't know what happened after she took control.

Cleo's POV

"Pegasus" I said in a stern voice. "You're games need to end. You put too many lives in danger."

"What, who are you" Pegasus asked

"I am Cleo and I am the spirit of Cassie's Millennium Belt."

"What, I should have been able to see if there was a spirit of the Belt, and her mind"

"You cannot, my powers are far superior than yours"

Yami's POV

_Yugi, please wake up. I need you_ I started shaking him, but was unsuccessful. _I need to finish this duel. I need you back._ I took control of his body to finish this, holding back the tears.

I heard a voice that sounded like Cassie yelling at Pegasus, but when I looked at her, she looked somewhat different. She was much tanner, taller and had black and purple hair. She sounded like she knew what she was doing.

"What, I should have been able to see if there was a spirit of the Belt, and her mind" He said.

"You cannot, my powers are far superior than yours Pegasus."

I didn't fully hear their conversation, but that is was as much as I heard. Several turns later Pegasus summoned Jigen Bakudan, a monster that could self-destruct in 3 turns destroying all monsters on your side of the Field and inflict Direct Damage equal to half of the total attack of the destroyed cards (excluding this monster) to your opponent's Life Points. I knew I was screwed, Pegasus could easily read my mind and that monster of his is set to go off in 1 more turn.

Cassie's POV

The next thing I knew, I had my body back and seeing Yami in a tough spot. I managed to push my way out of the shadow realm, there wasn't much I could do for him, he was in a tough spot. He looked like he was trying to think of what to do next. When I got out, I just sat on the ground with my head between my knees.

"What happened in there" Tristan demanded

I lifted my head up crying. "Yugi and the spirit of the puzzle were mind shuffling to try to throw off Pegasus. It only worked for a few turns, then Yugi was only able to place one more card down and just passed out" I cried more. "I don't even know what to do anymore, but he's going to lose now. Pegasus summoned some monster that's like a freaken time bomb and its going to wipe out the rest of his life points in like two turns causing Yugi to lose his only chance."

"It'll be okay Cassie." Joey said. "We'll kill Pegasus."

"Thanks for reminding of this one song Joey?" I couldn't help but smile.

"Whats the song?" Tristan asked

"Keep Awake by 100 Monkeys" I said.

"How does it go?" Tristan raised an eyebrow.

"Keep your left eye open and your right toe twitchin', Cause I'm in the kitchen, with a knife that's itchin' for your red blood on those white sheets"

The gang sat around me and pulled me into a group hug. I knew I would have to mention at some point about the spirit of my item, but now wasn't the time. Teá came up with the idea, if we focused our thoughts to Yugi, we might be able to stop Pegasus from reading his mind. It was a good idea that just happened to work.

Yami's POV

It was my turn, picked up a card from my deck and looked at it. I figured Pegasus would look in my mind for what it was, I was completely wrong with what happened.

"Let's take a look shall we." He said smirking. "NO. what, I cant see the card. This is impossible. My eye is being blocked. My powers are unstoppable. I should be able to see everything in your mind"

"Not anymore Pegasus. Not on our watch." Joey's voice said.

"You wont be able to do anything when we're here" Cassie's voice said

_Thank you guys. I always knew you had my back_

Pegasus was pretty pissed now that he couldn't see what was about to happen. I manage to regain control of Dark Magician with Mystic Box. I then takes control of Relinquished " equipped with Jigen Bakudan with Brain Control. Pegasus says by taking control of it, it will destroy his monsters and life points, but in a suicidal move. I activate the face-down card Yugi had left, revealing Black Magic Ritual. 

"Nothing can save you now" I smirked placing 2 more cards down. Relinquished was back under Pegasus

"Ha, you think you have this all figured out. Wait until you see this" Placing Thousand-Eyes Idol and Polymerization.

I managed to defeat Pegasus 2 turns later with a combination of Kuribo and Multiply. Thank Ra, Kuribo self-destruct on contact.

Cassie's POV

"Whoa, did you guys feel that" Tristan asked.

"Yeah." We said.

"It feels like he's okay now" Teá said.

"Pegasus, we won" Yugi said

"Its impossible." Pegasus said. "I lost"

The shadow realm started to disappear and we could see the arena now. We all attacked Yugi, showering him with hugs. He won, he freaken won this. I knew he would cream Pegasus and his cheating way.

"This isn't over until Pegasus frees everyone" Teá said

"Lets go find that creep" I said turning to where Pegasus was. "He's gone"

"Why am I not surprised" Joey said

"He's going to get a foot up his ass"

"Hey" Bakura said waiving at us

"Feeling any better?" Tristan said

"You wernt normal"

"Back to normal. I wasn't normal?" He said

"I don't think he knew what happened. That ring of yours was acting up and making you a freak"

"Freak? Oh my"

"Where is his ring now?" Yugi asked

"Gone, Cassie threw it out a window. It should be far from here with how hard and far she threw it. She has an arm I tell you." Tristan said

"I probably threw it further than you could." I said

"I guess its for the best that its gone" Bakura said.

"Hey watch Mokuba for us?" I asked

"uhh, sure?"

"Lets find this freak" Joey said.

"And kill him?" I asked smiling.

* * *

A/N: I decided that I would do an additional update. Maybe i'll do another one in a bit. But yeah Bakura's being weird :D


	12. Chapter 12

As we arrived at a tower, we heard a scream.

"Did you here that scream!?" Joey asked as we ran inside.

"It came from the tower!' Tea exclaimed.

"It sounded like it came from Pegasus!" I said.

We stopped running, the guards walked down the steps and one had Pegasus slung over his shoulder.

"It's Pegasus!" Pegasus was groaning in pain.

"What happened?" Yugi exclaimed.

"It's none of your concern." Croque answered.

"oh look, we got a badass over here" I said putting my hands up

"He promised he'd free Kaiba and Mokuba's souls! He promised!" Yugi asked. Croque walked around us.

"Not my department or problem."

"Who or what could've done that to him?" Tristan wondered.

"I wonder what's in here." She said. "It's all about Pegasus! Listen he written about that lady!" I yanked the book back. "hey!"

"She seems to be very important to him." Teá guessed.

"My darling Cecilia," I started to read. "At last I finally found a way to restore you to this world. It's a elaborate plan but not one beyond my genius. It involves the Kaiba corporation and some ancient magic that I plan to harness when I obtain more millennium items."

Yugi held up the card that dropped out of the ground.

"I can answer that one." I said causing them to look at me. "Cecilia is her name. She and Pegasus were to be married but then she became mortally ill and erupted into a bunch of flower petals...literally."

"Cecilia, oh my lovely darling Cecilia, you know how I loved you since the first moment we met. So many years ago, I'll never forget that day. It was at a party at my fathers country estate! Anyone who was anyone was there. But by far, the one that impressed me the most, was you. Even though we were only children, I knew I was in love. We were drawn to each other and from that moment on, we were inseparable you and I. You inflamed my passions, inspired me to become a painter. And you were my favorite subject. We were so in love. And just when I thought things couldn't get any better, you agreed to take my hand once again! This time, in marriage. That was the happiest day of my life. But it seemed just as we said our vows, you were struck down by a devastating disease. And taken from me and this world. It was as if a blow has struck me from the heavens! I was filled with sorrow. From that moment on I could no longer paint! Unable to accept that we could never be with each other again, i scoured the world in attempt to reach you from beyond the grave. My journey finally brought me to the great pyramids of Egypt! I was about to embrace the ancient city, when fate intervened.

-Flashback-

_Pegasus ran towards the man who picked up the hat and took it from him, placing it back on his head. "Thank you." Pegasus said._

_"Stranger heed my advice." The man in the turban said. Pegasus gasped. "You have traveled far, seeking to heal the ache within your soul. Take great care. The seeking to heal a heart may bring only a greater heartache." Turban guy turned around and walked away._

_"Wait! How do you know?"_

_"It matters not. Go home."_

_"But I couldn't."_ I read. _"I realized that if he somehow knew of my pain. He could somehow help me heal it!"_

_"I followed him against his wishes, or so I thought. Although the passage seemed to lead to the bowels of the Earth, still I followed. And my footsteps lead me to a hidden crypt. Apparently hidden beneath centuries of civilization!"_

_"What is this place?" Pegasus wondered once he entered._

_"So, you chose not to heed my warning." Turban guy said turning around to face Pegasus. To men then grabbed onto Pegasus arms and he gasped struggling._

_"What are you doing!? Let me go!"_

_"I am the guardian of the Millennium Items." Shadi began. "Once this sacred place is discovered, the only way to leave is to be chosen. It must be your destiny!" Turban guy reached down to the statue that was on the floor that had eight holes in it. He picked the eye that was residing in the forehead._

_"But how can these 'Millennium Items' be part of my destiny?" Pegasus asked as Shadi made his way over. "What do you mean?"_

_"You will now be tested by the item itself. The Millennium eye."_

_"The eye itself!?" Pegasus exclaimed after the guard threw him on his knees. "But how?" The two men walked away._

_"Each Millennium item awaits the day for its fated possessor to come to claim it." He explained. "And punishes those who are undeserving."_

_"Punishes?"_

_"Now. If you pass it will empower you to see more than you ever seen before."_

_"And if I fail its test?"_

_"If you fail to pass the test then the only thing that awaits you is nightmares beyond your imagination!" He stuck the eye towards Pegasus's right eye and he screamed. Pegasus clutched his head in pain._

_"You have not descended into chaos and madness!" Turban guy exclaimed. "You are the chosen one!" Pegasus clutched his new eye and breathed deeply._

-end of flash back-

"But seeing you at that brief moment, gave me more hope than I thought possible! Even though you were gone from my world, there was still a way to reach you spirit. And i wouldn't rest until I found the way to bring you back. And once again, touch the flower that is your face. And gaze into your eyes once more." I closed the book and told them. "It goes on saying that he found a way. It involves combining Kaiba's virtual technology and the Millennium items to restore Cecilia." I placed the book down. Yugi found 3 soul cards, and they were blank. Pegasus must of released them.

After leaving the room, this guy appears. The man looked up at us, opening his blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Yugi asked and Shadi widened his eyes gasping.

"W-What are you doing?" Yugi asked as we stepped back.

Shadi looked at me and told me to step aside and I did.

"I do not need to see inside your mind Miss Katz." He started, I was pretty puzzled with how he knew my name. "I have already looked into your mind. I know that you did not do anything wrong. I know that you did not do anything wrong. I am puzzled that your soul has 2 rooms"

I couldn't help but make a face. How does he know my name? 2 soul rooms? Yeah, kinda figured that, makes sense cuz of Cleo, but still doesn't fully make sense.

Shadi's POV

Then I placed the key on Yugi's forehead, and turned it. I entered a corridor with two doors. He looked at each one. 'This boy's mind holds two chambers, never have I seen such a thing.' I thought, ever so slightly confused. One door was opened and the entire room was filled with childlike or possibly childish toys. The other room was filled with many doors. I ventured through one door and nearly plummeted to his death. Yugi appeared and saved him. I returned to the real world.

Cassie's POV

"I'm sorry, I seek the criminal who has stolen the power of an millennium item." Shadi explained. "Combined these eight Millennium items would have enough power to control the world! Since, many evil men have ventured to gather these items for themselves."

"Who are you?" I asked

"My name is Shadi. And I am certain that we will meet again another day. But until then, stay true to your destiny. The fate of the world rests on both your shoulders."

"The hell? That guy kinda creeps me out" I said, unsure on how to react to what just happened.

"Yugi Muto" Croque said

"Yeah" He said

"I was instructed to give this to you." Croque said.

"What is it?" I asked

"It is the prize money from Joey and Yugi's duel and a card called the Ties of Friendship" Croque said

"Here Joey, the money for your sister's operation" Yugi said.

"Thanks Yug, but I don't deserve this. Cassie really deserves this. She should have won that duel" He said handing me the prize money.

"What? Joey you need this money for your sister" I said.

"No, keep it. I'll find another way to raise the money"

"So what are you going to do with it?" Yugi asked

"Im not sure now, but I have an idea" I said

The Kaiba brothers were cool and gave us a lift back to Domino. Then on one rainy night a few weeks later, things started to change, yet again.

* * *

A/N: sorry about taking so long on this. Things happened. Enjoy and review


	13. Chapter 13

-Some-time later at Yugi's place.-

"Hey can I tell you guys something" I asked

"Sure what is it?" Yugi said.

"Something happened back at Duelist Kingdom that you need to know about. Joey, Yugi its not that, its something else." Everyone looked at me confused. "Its something that happened to me during the duel between Yugi and Pegasus." I paused.

_Are you sure you don't want me to tell them Cassie?_ Cleo thought

_No it's okay. I got it, but I will need your help. I'll say something to you when its time._

_Okay. You sure?_

_ Yeah. Sorry I'm not trying to be mean or anything. Its not you or anything like that. Its just I want to do this on my own. _

_ Yeah I get it. You know what to do if and or when you need me_

"Umm Cassie? What happened?" Joey said, I didn't know I was still silent. "What were you going to say."

"Oh yeah. Sorry. I was going to say there is a part of me that is not what it seems"

"What do you mean?" Joey said

"Apparently there is a spirit within my belt, like Yugi and Bakura. I never realized that there was one within it until the duel between Pegasus and Yugi." I stood up. "I know we can trust her. Hey Yug can you make sure the spirit of the puzzle is paying attention too. Im pretty sure he wants to know too"

"I still don't get it." Joey said "How could you not known about it"

"I don't know, but there have been times where I feel a lot stronger than usual. That probably explains my grades." Cleo laughed and I smiled. "She never made herself known the last 8 years I've had the belt."

"Well can we at least meet her?" Teá asked

"One sec." I said closing my eyes. _Now_ I thought

Cleo's POV

_Now_ Cassie thought and I took control.

"Whoa" Tristan said.

"um hi" I said

"I don't think we ever got your name" Yugi said

"Cleo" I said

"All of this stuff is still creeping me out. It seems like every item has a spirit in it." Joey said.

"No not all of them. Just 3 of them." I said.

_Damn Joey just shut it already._ Cassie thought. I laughed at it

"Whats so funny" Tristan asked.

"Nothing" I said keeping a serious face..

Then grandpa walked up wondering where we all were. He was quite shocked to see someone who looked like Cassie, but really wasn't her.

"Grandpa, this is Cleo." Yugi said hesitantly

"Hello Cleo, you can call me Grandpa" He said. "hmmm. Where's Cassie?"

"Umm. I'm kinda right here" I said, trying not to make a face. "Well sort of"

"I thought you were Cleo?" Grandpa said getting a better look at me. "No. it cant be"

"What is it?" I said, no idea where he was going with it.

"Do you happen to be the same Cleo that was married to the Nameless Pharaoh?"

"The same"

_And you don't even tell me_

"What? Then how are you here?" Tristan said

"Bound my soul to the belt, like the nameless pharaoh did, but slightly different." I said. _I didn't use my fucking name like he did_

"What?" Yami said

"My Pharaoh" I said bowing in respect.

We continued talking for several more minutes, trying to figure everything out. Well what we could. There's only so much I could and allowed to confess and grandpa's knowledge is only so much. Then grandpa asked if we could all come down stairs in a few to help move some stuff and we agreed.

_Here you go Cass. You can enjoy the rest of the day._

_You sure? You don't want to hang out with them longer?_ Cassie thought

_No. They are more your friends than mine_

_ Well they are your friends now too_ she smiled

Cassie's POV

_No they are more your friends than mine_ Cleo thought letting me have my body back.

As we were walking down stairs, it hit me that I never said what I was ever going to do with that prize money. I forgot, sorry. After moving several boxes, Joey started talking.

"Hey Cass, you never said what you were going to do with that prize money" Joey said.

"Your sister's getting that operation, Joey" I smiled

"No, really?" He jumped for joy hugging me

"Yeah." I couldn't breathe "Joey don't kill me. You're like crushing me"

"Oh sorry"

"I may not know her, but I know how much you would hate yourself seeing her go blind. She's going to be happy"

"You bet she'll be."

We all waked into the front of store talking about random stuff when the door opened. Well that was an unexpected surprise.

"Help me" The person said.


	14. Chapter 14

"So the only way your bother can win is to win the game?" Yugi said.

"I came to you because I know you are the only people to help" Mokuba said

"We'll help" Grandpa said

"I don't know much about the prototypes. He spent so much time on them to make them perfect"

"There are others?" I asked

"Yeah, in his lab"

"We'll show them" Joey said

The 6 of us ran off to Kaiba's lab to rescue him with Mokuba leading the way. This is going to blow just as much as Duelist Kingdom. Too many freaken idiots running around this world. And some fence jumping, which was fun. Mokuba showed us the room where Kaiba had kept all the prototype pods.

"There are only 4" Tristan said.

"I know I'm going" I said pushing my way into one of the pods.

"Me too" Mokuba said

"I say Tristan stays" I yelled

"Why don't you Cassie" He said

"Well I am a better duelist than you"

We figured out who else was going and eventually made our way into the virtual world. None of us cared about the risks involve. I said to everyone fuck the risks cuz rich boy needs us whether we or he like it or not. We arrive in a graveyard, where they are confronted by three zombie monsters. Remembering that they have 0 defense, Yugi and Joey manage to defeat them with Shield and Sword and Dark Magician, earning us five points

"Oh yeah. I forgot I need to use this card on zombie monsters" He said.

"Nice one Wheeler." Mokuba said

We made an attempt to go through a desert, it failed so bad. We arrive at a village and discover that someone took a stranger through a desert to a temple. They try to cross it, but a tornado knocks them back. An old man tells them in order to cross the desert, they would need the Niwatori card, and the only way to get one is by winning it through a duel against the village's champion. Joey took on the task of this match. His opponent was um someone named Madame Butterfly.

Yugi and I figured out that this Madame Butterfly person was actually Mai. Once Joey found out that Madam Butterfly was Mai Valentine, the three of us ran over to them and explained what happened to Kaiba. Offering to help, Mai got her Harpie Lady to snatch the Niwatori card from the Coliseum owner and the five of them ran for the desert. At the edge of the desert, Mai played the Niwatori card.

"yay more danger." I sarcastically said, we were about across the desert and were attacked by some sandstorm monster

"I play Red-Eyes Black Dragon." Joey said pausing.

"Look theres the temple" Mokuba Said

"Go drumsticks" Joey said

"Oh look, Joey named his chicken" I said holding back a laugh

"It's a Niwatori"

"So its still a fucking chicken"

Once we crossed the desert, they reached the template at the Cave of Death. Inside they found themselves in a maze and were chased by Labyrinth Tank.

"yay were really going to die" I said

Yugi used Magical Hats to hide them and transport them to another part of the maze, where we met Iru and Edina. Iru guided the group to the exit, but it was guarded by Gate Guardian. Cool this bullshit again right? Yugi and Joey together Summoned Black Skull Dragon and equipped it with Dragon Nails, making it strong enough to defeat Gate Guardian. Outside the maze, a rescue party arrived and took us to the palace as a reward for saving Edina.

At the palace we learned that Edina was the princess of the land. Edina informed us of a ritual where they must offer sacrifices to the Mythic Dragon. We learn that Edina is to be this kingdom's sacrifice and Kaiba is to be another kingdom's. Edina tells them of a legendary flying machine which can access the castle where Kaiba is and how she believed that Yugi and his friends are prophesized heroes who will destroy the Mythic Dragon. Yugi, Joey, Mai, Mokuba and I agreed to help and were given hero costumes to wear. I felt so naked in my hero costume, short skirt like thing and a really revealing top. Everyone insisted it looked good on me. Joey on the other hand, had this fur like dress. He looked like a caveman.

"You look like an idiot" I laughed almost falling on the floor

"This is a garment of our national hero" Edina maid said

"Cassie make sure your boobs don't fall out" Joey said

"Hey stop makin fun of my boobs, just cuz they're small." I said pointing at him "I wasn't gifted in that department like Mai is. No offence"

"None taken"

On one of the balconies, we were attacked by monsters that were after the sacrifice. Yugi, Joey and Mai unsuccessfully tried fighting them off. However Mokuba, who had previously swapped clothes with Edina, was kidnapped instead. While trying to find a way to save Mokuba, Yugi noticed a recent storm had revealed the outlines of the flying machine on the floor below them. Yugi asked Edina how long ago the legend involving the flying machine took place. With the unlikelihood of the machine still working and not enough time to dig it up, Yugi hinted to Joey that they needed to restore it to the condition it was 1000 years ago, prompting Joey to use Time Wizard to take the machine back 1000 years.

Yugi, Joey, Mai and I flew the airship up to the castle. Joey was insistent that he drive. On the way we were attacked by monsters, which they countered by Summoning their own monsters. Yugi was attacked while his Dark Magician was too far away to save him. However Iru blocked the attack, sacrificing itself. Yugi then played Swords Of Revealing Light to block the attacks. Angry over Iru's death, Yugi switched to Yami Yugi, who led the group to the castle. Our ship blew up on us before we made it to the castle, well that sort of this would happen to us.

We managed to find the Kaiba brothers and freed them. Then the real battle began with having to fight the Mythic Dragon, created by the big 5. The mythic dragon ended up being a monster named Five-Headed Dragon. It didn't help that we could only Dragon-type monsters. No joke how many times we made that mistake, no really I'm actually being serious.

Go figure Kaiba would summon Blue Eyes White Dragon on his first turn. Joey summoned Red Eyes Black Dragon, Mai summoned Harpies Pet Dragon, and Yami summoned Curse of Dragon.

"Shit, what one do I play." I said. "I play Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress"

Despite all of us attacking at the same time, it didn't work.

"One of you guys doesn't have any sort of dragon to attack or defend." The big 5 said. "Isn't that right Mokuba?"

"No, you wouldn't" Kaiba said

One of the heads on the Five-Headed Dragon attacked Mokuba, but Joey called for his Red-Eyes to defend. It caused him to lose all of his life points and disappear from the game. Mai and Yugi were the most disappointed out of all of us, I was sad but at the same time it game some sense of silence. Yugi came up with an idea of summoning the Black Luster Solider, but unable to attack. His solider was attacked, but Mai called her pet dragon to defend, causing her to lose like Joey.

"Looks like im not going to be around much longer. Sorry I tried, looks like its up to you" She said then disappeared.

"NO!" Yami screamed in anger. "I will avenge you and Joey. Please Kaiba we have to work as a team."

"Hell no" He said

"Come on Kaiba. We don't have much option" I said

"Pfft I can do this myself" Kaiba said

"Trust me Kaiba" I said

"Again, I can do this myself"

"We'll make it three now" The big 5 attacked Kaiba but Mokuba blocked the attack with his body.

"Its not you they want, its me" He said also disappearing.

"You fucking assholes killed my brother. Now its time to pay" Kaiba said letting his anger get the best of him.

Right before Kaiba summoned his Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, the big five attacked one more time. This time at my dragon, I was fucked either way. Kaiba and Yami stood there watching this happen. I fell to my knees, shaking after my life points his zero.

"Yugi, Im sorry. I let you down too." I looked up at him and one tear fell down my face. "I love you."

"Cassie. Don't go" He grabbed my hand. "Just don't, I need you"

"Im sorry." I looked over at Kaiba and flipped him off. "Fuck you Kaiba. Stupid prick."

Then I disappeared into the emptiness of the virtual world.

* * *

A/N: oh look this shit . Probably a bad idea doing this while i'm half awake. but yeah please review and whatnot.


	15. Chapter 15

Yami's POV

"Yugi, Im sorry. I let you down too." Cassie looked up at me and one tear fell down her face. "I love you."

"Cassie. Don't go" I grabbed her hand. "Just don't, I need you"

"Im sorry." She looked over at Kaiba and flipped him off. "Fuck you Kaiba"

Then she disappeared into the emptiness of the virtual world.

"Cassie, Joey, Mokuba and Mai I will avenge you all. Im sorry" I said trying to hold back the tears.

"Oh grow up" Kaiba said.

"All of them are gone" I said crying

"Im only here now to save my brother, nothing else." He said "Get up and fight"

"Summon your ultimate beast" I said wiping the last of the tears away.

"I summon Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. I hope you know what you're doing" He said

"Ha our beast is still more powerful." The big 5 said

"Hmmm. The prophecy says that when heroes are together, they will create a monster powerful enough to destroy the mythic beast. Go Polymerization" I said, fusing Black Luster Solider with Kaiba's Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon to create Dragon Master Solider.

Dragon Master Solider won the battle with the mystic dragon using dragon saber blast. It was one combination I never thought I would use. There was still one problem after the duel ended Cassie, Mai, Joey, Iru and Mokuba were still gone. Kaiba and I were returned to Edina's palace. Princess Edina revealed herself to be the Mystical Elf. Edina thanked us and revived Mai, Joey, Mokuba, Cassie and Iru, and we returned to the real world.

Cassie's POV

When we returned to the real world we found several of Kaiba's people break into the room we were in. Apparently they were trying to pull the plug on the pods.

"I think my big brother is going to kick your ass know for what you did" Mokuba said

"He's right. Lets get out of here" One of Kaiba guards said.

"Kaiba's gonna kill you guys" I said.

The guards ran off trying to hide. Neither wanted their jobs sacked. Just sayn if they get paid well I wouldn't want to be fired either but they deserve it for trying to kill us all.

"We did it" I said.

"Everything cool now?" Mai asked walking out of another room.

"Looks like it" Yugi said

"Thank you guys, for everything" Mokuba said

"No problem" we said

"okay where's the bathroom. I really have to pee. I had like 7 sodas before I came" Joey complained.

"You would have to pee"

We all laughed and left Kaiba corp. to go home after that long day. What was going to be the next adventure of us, while at the same time not getting killed.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter is short. This just no work well.


End file.
